Konoha no Oogon Kishi
by Gaim no Kaze
Summary: Naruto found by a relative is trained to become Garo. Read as he achieves the strongest shinobi. NaruHinaHakuFemKyubi,Hinata, Haku and Kyubi will get their armor. Kiba/Sasu/Saku/Civilian council bashing. Based on Garo anime and real-life. Alfonso's mother is Minato's sister instead of Anna's sister,(no Leon in this story) May undergo rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer , I do not own Garo or naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the village of Konoha, a six-year-old blonde boy ran away from an angry mob. All either holding pitchforks or kunai, throwing and stabbing. The boy screamed in pained as wounds opened in his frail body.

As this was happening, another blonde man wearing a red cape and a skull-shaped ring was walking by, towards the Hokage tower. He saw the mob and saw them torturing the boy. He ran towards them and pushed them away, taking a sheathed sword from his cape, holding it protectively in front of himself and the boy.

"What are you people doing, hurting an innocent boy?" shouted the man to the mob.

"Alfonso-sama, we are merely finishing what Yondaime-sama started!" shouted a random guy.

The blonde man, now known as Alfonso, thought, so this is the Kyubi Jiinchuriki, my uncle's son huh.

He then replied, "Just go home, or I'll take this matter to the Hokage, I'm sure he won't like this."

At this, everyone just grumbled as they left. Alfonso then turned to the boy, "Your name, is it Naruto?'

The boy nodded shakily. Alfonso then reached out his hand,"I'll take you to the Hokage, is that alringht?" Again a nod. They then headed for the tower.

Hokage Tower.

The two blondes just entered the room as they saw the old man sighed.

"I really am getting too old for this, Alfonso, I see you have found your cousin." The old man said to them, confusing Naruto, "Cousin?"

They nodded, Alfonso replying, "I am your cousin by your father's side"

Naruto tilted his head asking, "Who is my father?" This made Alfonso glared at Hiruzen, "You never told him?!"  
Said old man replied, "He wasn't ready to know, but I can't stop you if you want to tell him."

Alfonso nodded and turned to Naruto, "Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, I am Namikaze Alfonso San Valiante. Your father was my mother's brother. We carry the blood of the Golden Knight. But seeing I have Gaia, I'll give you the golden armor when you're ready."

Turning to Hiruzen, "Sandaime-sama, I'll be taking him on a training trip in Valiante and be returning the last two years of the academy. I'll also have him train on the Uzumaki seals as well as the Rasengan and Hiraishin, he'll be a force to reckon with combining with the Garo armor, so I'll be taking the Forbidden scroll seeing as it's Naruto's heritage, before you ask, I'll be keeping it in the Gaia's poket dimension."

The Hokage nodded and turned to retrieve the scroll while Alfonso took out his sword and drew a circle in the air. Moments later, Sarutobi returned with the scroll and threw it into the circle.

After that, the two blondes left for Valiante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip 5 years later

Two blondes, one 11 years old and the other 20 years old entered the gates of Konoha. The younger blonde wore a black coat, a skull shaped ring and held a red sheathed sword. The other wore a red cape and held a similar sword.

The elder spoke, "So Naruto, how are you feeling about coming back?" The younger, Naruto, replied, "Its time to show them who's the real Naruto." Getting a nod in response.

They headed for the Hokage tower and entered the room. Seeing the old Hokage sitting behind a stack of paper. Our hero looked curiously as his cousin spoke laughingly, "Now, Naruto, we are witnessing the Hokage in a fierce battle with a foe I don't have problems with thanks to you."

This made the Hokage raise his head so fast it should have snapped, "TELL ME MY BOY! HOW DID YOU CONQUER THIS MONSTEROSITY?"

Said boy smiled and said,"When fighting two enemies, there is a jutsu that allows shinobi to fight both at the same time. Said jutsu also has the ability to go on recon missions and helps shortens training time."

Hiruzen's eyes widen at the description and took out a board given by Jiraya a long time ago. On it was "If you found out something plain simple and stupid that you could not answer, smash your head here.", the Hokage just did that, saying,"stupid,stupid,stupid..."

Both blondes tried to hold n their laughter but was failing miserably. After that was done, the Hokage spoke, "So you've returned, I assume you have done well on your training?' Getting a nod in response. He then continued, "I'll tell Iruka you will be joining his class, though I seriously doubt you would listen to his lectures, seeing as your training was supposed to cover at least chunin level, correct?'

Alfonso laughed nervously, "Actually, his current level is around mid-jounin level, Kage-level if with the armor." Hiruzen's eyes widen and looked at Naruto in shock, while trying to gauge his chakra levels and nearly fainted if not for his experience as the Shinobi no Kami.

"Holy shit! Naruto, your chakra levels are almost if not on par with mine!" shouted Hiruzen. Then a metalic voice spoke, "That's an understatement, his chakra levels are on par with the Rokubi, by the time he is sixteen, he'll have Kyubi-level chakra."

Naruto raised his fist and looked at it,"Zaruba, you shouldn't speak so rudely to the old man." The ring replied, "I don't see you talking to him respectly."

They continued bickering till Alfonso coughed, "Naruto, I think you guys should stop, the old man must have some questions."

Sarutobi nodded, "Well, judging from the signs, the ring is a Madou-ring, correct?" Getting nods. "So, Naruto, class 3-B, Iruka's class, I'm sure you'll find some good friends, most are your age."

Naruto nodded and took the slip and went to the academy. Alfonso spoke after he left, "We met Itachi on our second year, the Uchiha massacre, it wasn't about him wanting power, was it? If I had to guess, it was Fugaku trying a coup de tat, he told me he wanted to overthrow the civilian council. Danzo and the others must have framed him for trying to overthrow the village."

Hiruzen nodded,"I tried to prevent it, but they somehow got evidence."

Alfonso nodded," Is Naruto's marriage contract with Hinata still in effect?"

Sarutobi smiled," Yes, Naruto is a lucky guy, Hyuga women mature fast and not many have relationships outside the clan." A nod in response.

Alfonso then spoke,"I'll be taking my leave, I still need to return to Valiante for a meeting." The Hokage nodded, even though the kingdom was a few days travel, Alfonso could return there and here in five minutes, courtesy of the Makai armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Academy.

Naruto finally found the class. He knocked and went in, finding himself looking at a noisy class and one Umino Iruka trying to keep peace. Naruto decided to help by flaring KI, effectively shutting them up. Iruka noticed him and spoke while smiling," Ah, Naruto, I was expecting you, why don't you go sit with Hinata there."

Naruto nodded and just did that. As he sat down, he found the girl familiar, asked her," Have I seen you somewhere?" Hinata looked at him shyly and nodded, "Y-you save m-me from b-bullies years ago, I haven't t-thanked you for t-that."

An image of himself protecting said girl popped into his mind as he remembered, he merely smiled as response. A wild-looking boy growled in annoyance at the interaction between the two and cut in, "Hey newbie, I don't know who you are, but stay away from her."

Naruto merely looked at him, but before he said anything, Zaruba told off the boy, "Gaki, you are the one who should shut up. Disrespecting the Golden Knight is a huge mistake. He could pulverize you in a minute."

Naruto frowned and scolded the ring, "Zaruba, how many times have I told you not to tell anyone about my abilities, you'd be my downfall one day."

Zaruba replied, "He was cleary disrespecting you and the girl here, and you could pulverize him if you could."

As soon as he said that, Iruka said, "Alright class, its time for fighting class."( Not sure if there is one in that world.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fighting area.

Naruto got paired up with Kiba and Sasuke as there was an odd number of students. Naruto sighed in annoyance and looked at the Madou Ring, "Zaruba, you just had to say that huh?"

Kiba snarled and yelled, "Are you scared? Seems like clanless people like you don't have the guts to fight people from shinobi clans like us."

Naruto was getting annoyed by Kiba's attitude, Sasuke's I-am-superior-than-all-of-you look wasn't helping as well. He really should just win this in the next five seconds. He held up five fingers, Kiba and Sasuke thought he was quiting, before he said, "Five seconds, that's the time I need to defeat you."

Iruka shouted "HAJIME!" and Naruto disappeared, reappearing behind Sasuke and gave him a neck chop, knocking him out. He then charged his fist with chakra and punched Kiba out of the shouted, "Winner, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

This brought several expressions, Hinata was shocked and blushed thinking about the fact she was to be married to this boy who she had a crush on (Yes, She knows but was told not to say anything but does not know who she is married to). Most had jaws on the ground, while a new fan-club was forming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter done. Hope for some reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer , I do not own Garo or naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip 1 year.

It has been a year at the academy. Over the year, Naruto hastried ten closer with Hinata and constantly bothered by Kiba and Sasuke, both trying to fight him. As today was the Gennin Exams, everyone was excited, since they would be becoming ninjas today.

Class. 

As the pair entered the class, they were met with the constant bickering of Sakura and Ino as well as Kiba trying to get Hinata to go on a date with him, Naruto constantly trying hard not kick his ass, again. As Iruka entered the class, He tried to get the class to pay attention, "Class, class...GODDAMN IT LISTEN TO ME!" He said it using his ppatented Big Head no Jutsu.

" Now I've had your attention, today is the day you'll become a Gennin. So you'll be having a written test as well as a ninjutsu test and a taijutsu test. Now, I'll be giving out the papers." With that said , he passed out the papers.

As Naruto got his, he found a genjutsu on it, which he easily broke, before answering with ease. When it was the taijutsu test, he was to fight Mizuki. As Iruka signalled the fight to begin, Naruto sped foward and gave a punch and several kicks to Mizuki's groin, catching him off guard, resulting to a laying Mizuki on the ground. Iruka sweatdropped and passed Naruto,procceding to test the other students himself.

When it was the jutsu test, everyone passed with ease. Naruto even overdid it with Kage Bunshins and a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu with Madou-bi. Topping Sasugay's fire jutsu.

This caused Mizuki to take plan B for the scroll.

As Mizuki took the scroll, Naruto found his Chakra, earlier, he had Zaruba read Mizuki's mind and found out about his plans and took it upon himself to stop the traitor. He stood at a tree as Mizuki went into place, before jumping down with his sword drawn, slicing mizuki in half.

As uf on cue, Sarutobi came into view," Well done , Naruto. I would have prefered if you didn't kill him though, we could have gotten info."

Zaruba huffed as he spoke," What do'ya tike me for, a fool? I read his mind and found out Orochimaru was the one who hired'im."

Sarutobi nodded, "Orochimaru eh? BNever mind , Naruto, I'll be placing this as a B ranked mission in your file, I also think you'd want to be on Hinata's team?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks jiji. Now lets get some ramen, I'm starving."

Sarutobi nodded and they went for some ramen.

It was team assignment day, Iruka entered the class and announced," good morning class, today I'll be giving you your teams and senseis, Mizuki won't be making it today as he turned traitor yesterday. But that's not important, so Team 1... Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno, your teacher is Kurenai Yuhi" "WHAT! Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?! Why is he with Naruto-baka and that Hyuga bitch?!" The howler monkey, Sakura, was cut off by a huge amount of KI, coutesy of our blonde knight," Haruno, you should refrain yourself or I will kill you." This was said by Naruto in a cold voice, effectively shutting the banshee.

The following teams were the Ino-Shika-Cho and so on. As they waited for Kakashi, Naruto started to sleep," Hinata-chan, get some rest, Kakashi won't get here on time from what Alfonso-nii told me."

Hinata nodded and went to sleep as Sasuke merely brooded. Though true to Naruto's words, Kakashi came after 3 hours, as Kakashi came in he said," My first impression of you is that you are boring, meet on the roof in 30 seconds."

At this, Naruto picked up Hinata bridal-style earning a yelp before using the shunshin to go to the roof, leaving Sasuke shocked and angry,'when did the dobe learn the shunshin?'

On the roof, Naruto was having a nice conversation with the former Inu anbu with Hinata leaning on his shoulder, "So Sasuke is the one with problems, eh? Though I seriously don't want to train him, the council is pestering me to teach him my Chidori."

"Just show him the more useless jutsu, it's just to fill his hunger." was Kakashi's reply, who nodded. Just then, Sasuke finally arrived at the roof, "Gods, you guys dare leave me, an Uchiha elite in the dust?!"

Naruto merely smirked, "Then you should keep up, Mr Uchiha." Kakashi shook his head and said, "Naruto, Sasuke, stop. We are going to have a small introduction first, name, likes dislikes and dreams, Hinata, you start."

Getting a nod, she started, "I am Hyuga Hinata. I like cinnamon buns, Naruto-kun, my family and I dislike the arrogant and people who don't know how to difference the kunai and the scroll. My dream is to become the Hyuga Head and change the clan as well as setling down with a certain someone."

Kakashi nodded, knowing the kunai scroll was about Naruto's tenant, and signalled for Sasuke to start, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, dislike everything that gets in my way and my dream is to kill a certain someone."

Kakashi nodded again, typical for an avenger, and signaled Naruto to start, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, likes are Hina-chan, ramen and foxes. Dislikes are arrogance and ignorance. My dream is to succeed my ancestors on becoming the greatest Golden Knight and become Hokage."

Kakashi then said, "Good, now tomorrow we are going to have a survival test at training ground 7, I suggest you also do not eat breakfast, you'll throw up after what we go through." before using the shunshin to go away.

After that, Naruto told Hinata,"So Hina-chan, let's go for some ramen, you can also get some buns, my treat." Hinata nodded hapily and went with him.

(line break)

As Naruto woke up, he took a small breakfast and went the training ground where Hinata was waiting, after a few minutes Sasuke finally arrived. An hour passed, Kakashi was not here. Another hour passed, Naruto decided to make a clone and bring some ramen and buns for him and Hinata. The third hour, Kakashi finally came, Sasuke, irritated, yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, got lost on the road of life." was his reply, making Naruto and Hinata sweatdrop. Kakashi then took out two bells, "You will need to take these bells from me, failure to do so will send you back to the academy. Begin" with that said, Kakashi disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, I'll be posting these chapters not so frequently, only doing so when I have the chance. I have important exams that will determine which streamline I'll studying next year anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I've seen reviews of wanting to put the Garo-Zoro combo, I'll think about it, but some of the modes of Naruto's Garo armor will be original. And FYI, the story is a mix of Naruto, the real Garo show and for the armor, it will debut in the Wave arc.

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kakashi disappeared via shunshin, Naruto immediately went into the trees with Hinata, leaving the last Uchiha alone. Naruto extended his senses while Hinata activated her Byakugan to search for their target.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was observing his soon to be team, "So Naruto and Hinata know their teamwork well. Though Sasuke is a disappointment, he is searching for me alone while the two are doing it together. Though it shouldn't be a surprise, the two are close. I think I should play with them a little."

With that thought, the Cyclopes came down and charged the two, with Naruto drawing his sword and HInata slipping into her Juuken stance. Kakashi drew a kunai and slashed at the blonde as said blonde parried with his sword. Taking advantage of the opening, Hinata threw a Juuken strike, causing Kakashi to dodge and back away.

Naruto immediately formed handsigns along with HInata, both yelling, "Jutsu Combination :Madou-Bi/Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" The jutsu as it's name said, was Naruto shooting a fire dragon made of Madou-bi while Hinata shot a water dragon, both twirling around each other as the justu charged at Kakashi.( Naruto and Hinata have been training with each other since the academy, as Naruto is low-Jounin level, he helped Hinata train in every aspect, making her high Chuunin level.)

Kakashi's eye widen as the combo dragon jutsu reached him, he barely escaped using the Kawarimi, thinking, "Kami, they are strong for Gennin, Naruto I can understand, he trained under the Gaia Knight for a few years, but how did Hinata learn such a jutsu?"

After that, he decided to test Sasuke,. As he found his target, he threw a kunai, which the Uchiha dodged, if barely. He jumped down and said, "My, Sasuke-chan, your other teammates done better than you, you should have parried if not throw a kunai after dodging. They took me head on and almost won."'Bullshit, they could have killed me, but he doesn't need to know.'

At this, the avenger( not the Marvel one mind you ) got angry and made handsigns, shouting, "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" as he shot his fireball at Kakashi, to which the Jounin easily dodged, taunting, "You know, Naruto did better than this, his jutsu nearly hit me, while yours is so weak."

"They cannot compare to mine, I am Uchiha Elite, a nobody like him can never compare to me. Same with his Hyuga whore." Sasuke replied smugly. Kakashi shook his head at the child's foolishness as he made handsigns, "Doton : Earth Dome!" as he formed a dome over Sasuke's head, trapping him before running away retreating.

AS this was happening, Naruto and Hinata was searching for Kakashi. Then they saw Kakashi forming the dome and left. They then approach the dome, Naruto yelled, "Oi Sasuke, is it cozy in there?"

Sasuke growled, "Shut up, I demand you get me out of this shit." Hinata shook her head and looked at Naruto who also shook his head, "I guess we'll just leave you here." Sasuke then shouted, "Hey, wait, I'll make deal, you get me outta here and I'll give one of you the bells."

Naruto thought for a while, as they needed teamwork for this and the objective was never for the bells, just plain teamwork, so he accepted. After Sasuke was freed, they went for Kakashi.

As they moved into an opening, they found the silver haired Jounin standing there., "So you finally decided to work together, let's see how you fare against me."

At that, he charged, Naruto drew his sword and flung it, throwing the shuriken on his scarbard.(You'll know if you watched Garo Gold Storm Shou) all circling Kakashi as Hinata closed in for a strike. Kakashi dodged all attacks as Sasuke shot a fireball at him.

Naruto saw the opening and ran at high speed, snatching the bells, shocking Kakashi, as he came to a stop. Kakashi the looked at the blonde, "So you got the bells, but who goes to the academy?"

Naruto heard this and threw a bell to Sasuke and Hinata each, "As much as I dislike Sasuke staying on the team, there has never been a three-man gennin cell, so no one goes back, and since this test is about teamwork, I say we pass."

Kakashi looked surprised, nodding, "Well, you got that right, the test is to test your teamwork, the test is actually from my sensei. So welcome to Team 7, we'll be having missions together no on. So I expect you to meet here again tomorrow at six, sharp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip two months

After two months of D-ranks and training, Kakashi started wanting to hit Sasuke, reason being he demanded a high ranking Jutsu every training session. The only reason he did not was because it would get him in trouble with the council, but on the bright side, he could still talk with Naruto, teach him some stuff. Over the time, he told Naruto he was his father's student and they became close like brothers.

As the team came into the mission room, the Hokage saw them and greeted,"Team 7, ready for another D-rank?''

Sasuke could not take it and said, "NO! I will not take any more of this shit! I am an Uchiha, I need missions with action, not chores for idiots, especially the damn cat!" For some reason, the cat always scratched Sasuke whenever he came close, but calmed down in Hinata and Naruto's presences.

Kakashi scowled and scolded him, "Now gennin, you should respect your betters, though Hokage-sama, I believe we are ready for a C-rank, even if Sasuke is the weak link here."

"I am not weak! I am an-" Sasuke was cut off by Hinata who smiled sweetly with an image of an oni behind her, "Complete that sentence and I'll kill you, Sasuke-chan." This made every man sweat, even Naruto.

Sarutobi then coughed, saying, "Alright Tazuna-san, you can come in. Team, your mission is to protect the man coming in back to Wave, so goodluck."

As he finished that, the door opened to reveal an old man wearing specs with a sake bottle in his hand, "So this is the team huh, though the guy with the sword, he girl and the Cyclops look fine, what's with the ducl-ass hair, you look like you have a bird on your head."

Every one laughed save said duck-ass haired guy, who tried to kill him. Keyword tried, as Kakashi restrained him before he could, "So team, meet up tomorrow at the gate at 9, sharp, dismissed."

XCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, now the armor will debut the next two chapters. Review pls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Garo or Naruto, cause Lara wouldn't be dead if I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After receiving the time for the mission, the team headed back to their homes respectively.

Naruto's apartment.

He packed everything deemed needed (for him anyway.) He drew the dimension gap and started throwing stuff inside, ramen cups, a tent, clothes etc, before going to sleep for the next day.

Hyuga compound.

Hinata reached her father's room and knocked before going in. Hiashi saw her daughter and started, "What is it Hinata?"

"I'm going on a C-ranked mission with my team tomorrow, I won't be back until three weeks."HInata replied.

Hiashi nodded and took out a rapier, the scarboard was lavender while the handle was white.(Think of Asuna's rapier in SAO with different colours) He looked at it said, "Hinata, this is a Makai Sword. It was given to the Hyuga for a long time ago. Naruto, his sword was given to his ancestors the same way. I wanted to give this to you before the Chunnin Exams, but I think now is appropriate. There was once a time where the Makai Knights united to fight great Horrors, Garo The Golden Knight, Shiro the White Knight and Yuki the Snow White Knight. (The last two are OCs in case you don't know. The ones Hinata and Haku are getting) they were one of the best combinations. You are teamed with Naruto, the Oogon Kiishi. Therefore I believe it is best I give this to you HInata, tell Naruto to help train you in the arts of the knights and be strong as the Shiroi Kiishi."

Hinata received the sword and bowed before leaving for her room.

Next Day Konoha Gates.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were waiting in front of the gates for Kakashi and Tazuna. A minute passed and the both of them showed up, Sasuke seeing this shouted, "YOU'RE ON TIME?!"

Naruto looked at him with a 'are-you-kidding' look, saying, "He told us yesterday emo, or were you not paying attention oh great Uchiha?" Sasuke huffed and turned away. Kakashi shook his head while Hinata looked impassive as they headed out.

Team 7 plus one were walking at civilian speed as they saw a puddle. Kakashi continued reading his book while Naruto and Hinata pulled out their swords, Naruto seeing this thought' I am going to have to ask her how she got a Makai Sword.'

As they passed the puddle, two masked men appeared with chains and swung it at Kakashi, wrapping him with said chains before pulling him towards them as Kakashi made a discreet Kawarimi with a log. Sasuke grunted and proceeded to charge them but was pulled back by Naruto as he and Hinata both swords drawn charged in. Naruto dodged the chains and thrust his sword, impaling one of the two men in the heart, thus killing him. As for Hinata, she evaded every strike with grace and appeared behind the man, knocking him unconscious.

After Naruto tied the man up, clapping was heard as Kakashi came out of the trees, "Well done, Naruto, Hinata. Sasuke, you should know better than to rush in empty handed towards two armed men who you don't know about."

Naruto looked at the two men's faces and stated, "Two C-ranked Chunnin, Gozu and Meizu, aka the Demon Brothers. Kakashi-sensei, you let us deal with them to gauge our reactions, didn't you?"

Kakashi nodded, "Now Tazuna, you'd be smart to tell us why to lied, don't bother giving excuses, Naruto's ring there has the ability to read minds." Tazuna lowered his head, before starting, "I'm sure you've all heard of Gato. He came to our village a few years back, his thugs raided every shop, took control of the docks. We could barely survive, I decided to build a bridge to deal with it. Some of the brave ones sent me to get help, I barely escaped and came to Konoha. But we could only afford a C-ranked, any more expensive missions were not affordable. So we settled for this one." He looked up at the team, "I know you won't continue this, but I beg of you, please help me." He said the last part bowing.

Naruto saw this and said, "Even if you didn't ask, we'd still continue the mission, as a protector and the Golden Knight, helping others is my job." Hinata nodded while Sasuke brooded. Kakashi looked at their reactions and said, "Fine, we'll continue the mission, but I'll expect extra pay as soon as Wave gets back up."

Tazuna nodded, "You won't regret this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they came to a river side, the mist started to thicken. Zaruba sensed to energy in the mist and said in his metalic voice, "Naruto, this mist, it is a Makai Knight's doing. By the looks of it, it's Baron."

Naruto heard this and thought, 'Baron, Zabuza-sensei huh.' he then proceeded to shout, "Oi Zabuza-sensei, cut the crap and come out!"

As if on cue, the mist cleared revealing a masked man, holding a large sword, a circle above the hilt. The man started, "Naruto huh, its been a long time, Gaki." Naruto smirked and replied, "Likewise, I assume Gato hired you. Though I ask why?"

Zabuza then replied, "Hmph, you know of my dream to kill the Mizukage, I require money for that, you know that asshole is a Horror. Gato is merely a stepping tool." Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Didn't you hear, the guy got killed by a woman named Terumi Mei, who by the way is the new Mizukage." Zabuza heard this and stuttered, "Mei is the new Mizukage?! Fine, I'll stop this hit, but I want a sword match first, to see if you improved these few years. Haku, get out here!"

A masked nin jumped out of the trees and landed beside Zabuza, though it seemed like a boy to Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna, Naruto easily saw through the disguise and knew that she was a knight in training as well as learning a few tricks as a Makai Priest. The girl looked at Naruto and thought,'This is the Golden Knight? He is so young, like my age, though he is cute.' Zabuza then said,"This is Haku, she's my apprentice, now lets get started."

Naruto nodded and unsheathed his sword, but before he stepped foward, Kakashi asked him, "Naruto, how did you know an A-class nuke-nin, and why did you call him sensei? And why did Zaruba call him Baron?"

Naruto sighed and turned to Kakashi, "Zabuza was my teacher on kenjutsu for a year with Alfonso-nii, he is also a Makai Knight. The Yondaime Mizukage was a horror, the bloodline-bearers found out and tried to kill him, thus starting the Bloodline purge. Zabuza, the Knight Baron and Terumi Mei , a Makai priest who specialises in Lava and water based techniques, in both ninja and Makai aspects, led the rebellion. The rest of the story you know, so any more questions?"

Kakashi shook his head as Naruto stepped onto the water, Sasuke saw this and gritted his teeth, when did the dobe learn water-walking?'' As Naruto stood a few metres away from Zabuza, the two Makai Knights held their swords high and drew circles of light, donning their armor. ( For their armor, Naruto's is like Kouga's, Zabuza's is like Baron in Makai Senki.) Naruto's sword had changed a lot, now in his hands was a long double-handed sword, images of flames on the blade, whilke Zabuza's sword was almost the same, except it had more patterns on it.

The two knights then charged each other, they exchanged blows with their blades, sparks flew with every strike. Kakashi, Hinata and Haku watched in awe as Naruto matched Zabuza blow for blow, even if he was Garo, being able to fight on par with an experienced A-ranked shinobi was not easy. To Sasuke and Tazuna though, the two knights were merely a blur of gold and blue. Sasuke seethed in jealousy, 'How can a nobody like him have such power!? That strenght should belong to me, an Uchiha elite!'

As the two knights skidded to a stop on the water, Naruto started, "Zabuza-sensei, let's take this up a notch, shall we?" With that said, the lower part of his armor turned grey.(I'm giving Garo several forms, makes it more interesting. Think of this form like Ryuga's in Garo Yami o Terasu Mono) He then blurred in front of Zabuza, slashing him. To everyone else besides Zabuza, Naruto had disappeared and reappeared in front of Zabuza.

Naruto then announced, "This my Clock-up form, everything in this form increases, strength,speed as well as defence. But what this form really does is I can slow down time around me and move at the speed of light." (This is Clock-Up from Kamen Rider Kabuto, I thought it would be a good addition since I plan on making Naruto godlike.)

Zabuza sighed and released his armor, "Fine, you win, seriously it's so unfair. Every time you change forms, your time limit increases, plus my armor is already reaching the limit."

Naruto also released his armor and walked back to shore. Kakashi shouted, "What the hell Naruto! You charged an A-ranked nuke-nin and won?! How strong the hell are you!?"

Zabuza decided to answer, "Without the armor, he's a solid mid-jounin, with the armor in default form, low-Kage level, with the one you saw just now, he's mid-kage level. He also has a form with wings which makes him high-Kage lvel and the final one, that makes him beyond Kage level. Seriously, you improved a whole lot since last time. If it wasn't for the fact that I helped train you, I really would have never believed it."

Turning to Kakashi, Zabuza started, "So, now we're not enemies, I think I'll help you with this shit. I was planning to kill Gato for looking at Haku the wrong way anyway."

Tazuna gasped and said, "Gato's gay?" Zabuza face-faulted and shook his head, Haku then looked at Tazuna and said, "I'm a girl, old man." Tazuna face-palmed and grumbled,"I seriously don't know how you ninja do stuff."

Sasuke then looked at Zabuza and demanded, "Train me." Zabuza looked at him and raised an imaginary eye-brow with a are-you-kidding-me look, "No." Sasuke gritted his teeth and siad, "You will train me, I am an Uchiha. I need all the power I can get to kill Itachi, and you will give that sword, or I will kill that bit-"

He did not finish as Zabuza held him by his neck and threatened, "You do not make demands from me and you will not threaten Haku. She is worth more than you will ever, and don't give that Uchiha shit. For all I care, a good Uchiha is a dead one." With that said, he threw the emo to the ground and sat back down, before turning to Naruto, "Gaki, after this is over, take Haku with you back to Konoha, she's training to be Yuki, the Shirayuki Kiishi, I want you to take care of her for me."

"Then where will you be going?" Haku asked. Zabuza looked at her and said, "I'll be going to see Mei, I don't know what the results will be, but you were never a Kiri shinobi, you can get into Konoha with no trouble, I believe Naruto won't let anything get to you. If I bring you with me to Kiri, chances are that they will kill you with me if things go wrong."

Haku protested, "But I am your tool, if I am to die, it will be with you." Zabuza shook his head, "You were never my tool, I have always seen you as my daughter, if things go wrong, I don't want you to die because of me, you have your own life and a future, I taught you almost everything I know. Zaruba and Naruto can teach you more on your armor. Hyuga, your sword, its the Shiro's sword right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprised as Zaruba spoke in his metalic voice, "So that's what it was, it seemed familiar along with that aura from that masked girl Haku. Naruto, remember Alfonso's story about the combo's of knights? Garo, Shiro and Yuki are one of them. Hinata, I assume your father gave that sword to you right?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Tou-sama wanted Naruto to train me in the Makai Arts. He told me of the story and told me I was to be engaged to Naruto-kun." Naruto heard this and shouted, "WHAAAAAAT!?"

In the castle in Valiante

Alfonso was having a cup of tea when he heard a distant shout, "WHAAAAAAT!?" and thought, 'Seems like Naruto found out about his engagement to Hinata, I hope he's not like his father and won't deny the CRA though."

Back at the road to Wave.

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked, "You don't know?" Naruto shook his head as Hinata continued, "It was written by your father and mine before we were born, I was surprised when I heard it as well."

As she said this, Haku felt a bit of jealousy as she thought, 'why do I feel like this, I just met him.' Zabuza noticed this and smirked,'seems like Haku is starting like the gaki, I hope the gaki accepts the CRA as he'll be very lucky if he did.'

Tazuna started to feel impatient and asked,"Can we get going, I'd like to reach home faster." Everyone nodded save Sasuke who merely grunted as they headed to Wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done, armor debuted and two OC knights known. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I do not own Garo or Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them an hour to reach Tazuna's home. As they knocked on the door, a beautiful middle-aged woman greeted them, "Tou-san, welcome back, who are these?" Kakashi eye-smiled and replied, "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha ,Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Hinata Hyuga, Zabuza Momochi and Yuki Haku." Tazuna then grinned widely, "The three former protected me, especially the blonde kid and the girl, they seriously are awesome!"

The woman shook her head and turned to Team 7, "Thank you for protecting my father home, my name is Tsunami and I hope we can get along well." Getting nods, she let them in. Kakashi sat down and started reading his book while the others went on with their own things. Naruto decided to help the two girls with their training, "Hinata, Haku, why don't we go out and train with our armors?"

Zaruba agreed, "I'll help with your stances and the abilities the rapiers grant. Haku, you should also train in your alchemist arts, they'll come in handy when in need." Haku nodded as she took out her brush and rapier along with Hinata as the three went out to the forest.

At the forest, Zaruba begin telling the two girls about their armors with Naruto occasionally popping in, after that, they tried summoning their armors. Hinata's was white, (think a white female version of Zero) while Haku's was light blue (Think female version of Gai). As the girls sparred, Zaruba said, "Naruto, there's an Inga object nearby, it's still faint but strong enough to attract Horrors in an hour." Naruto nodded and took off leaving a shadow clone.

Hinata slashed with her chakra charged rapier, intending to close Haku's tenketsu, as Haku dodged gracefully, Hinata's armor worked well with her Juuken as well as giving her an ability similar to Naruto's Clock-up while Haku's gave her great control over the element of water, and by great it means she can control it to the extent she can control the water in one's blood. But the downside was both of them could only use it with the armor.( Both girls are low chunin level and the armors boost them to high Jounin bordering Kage-level) Haku then proceeded to throw some ice needles as they continued to spar.

With Naruto, he finally found the Inga object, an old dagger that leaked energy. When he got there, a Horror appeared through a portal to Makai. Naruto drew his sword and charged the demon. As the demon was almost mindless, he killed it after throwing kicks and punches before stabbing it in the chest. As he went to the dagger and stabbed it, cleansing it in the process, a white haired man appeared.

The man wore a dark jacket as he looked at Naruto, "So you are the Oogon Kishi? You don't look much" Naruto looked at the man impassively and replied, "You're the one to talk, but first, tellme your name."

The man chuckled darkly, "You'll have to earn it, lets test you out, shall we?" He said the last part drawing his sword. Naruto did the same and they charged, blades clashed as they swung their respective swords at the same time. The man laughed, "This is interesting, you use the same stance as another golden knight I fought in the past, but lets see if you match up with him." The man then focused his energy as an armor of darkness appeared. He looked like a Horror with two horns. Naruto drew the dimension gap and too took on his armor.

The two readied their stances and leaped at each other, the man said, "I'm sure you've guessed by now, I'm a former knight, now a Horror. As for my identity, continue to fight and you shall know." He then grew wings and a tail, Naruto/Garo raised his sword as a circle emerged from the tip of the sword before two golden wings came down onto Naruto. (Like Kouga in his fight with Messiah, I'm making this as another form, the Archangel form)Both now winged knights flew at each other, Naruto then lit his sword with Madou-bi as they separated from the clash before swinging it, unleashing an arc of green fire.

The attack hit as the man descended to the ground. His armor dissolved but looked unhurt, "You lasted for a few minutes, you win, as for my identity, its Jinga, remember it" With that said, he dispersed into black particles.

Seeing as he has nothing left to do, he went back to the site where the girls were, smiling as he heard their conversation.

At the time where Naruto slashed his Madou-bi enhanced sword and onwards.

As the blonde left, unnoticed by the two girls, Hinata asked Haku, "You like him, don't you?" HAku was startled by the question and replied with her own, "What do you mean?" "The looks you kept giving Naruto-kun, you like him don't you?" was her reply from Hinata. Haku nodded, both of them had released their armors, "He's like me, Zabuza-sama told me about him, he was just like me in Kiri due to the Bloodline Purge, scorned due to reasons not his fault, yet he's still smiling, I can't help but feel attracted to him."

Hinata smiled, "You and me both, you due to Kiri's bloodline purge, me due to the Hyuga Elders thinking I'm weak. Naruto-kun was the one who helped me, even though I was engaged to him. But you know, I can help you get a relationship with him." Haku looked shocked, normal reaction, it wasn't everyday your crush's fiancee offered to help her get a relationship with said crush, "What do you mean?"

Hinata replied, "The CRA, Naruto-kun's the last of his clan, therefore the CRA applies to him. But I'm only doing this for you, we'll tell Naruto-kun to only take both of us. I also know he has feelings for you, though he keeps them down from what I see, so you in?" Haku was speechless but nodded nonetheless. Hinata continued, "Then we'll tell him tonight."

Unknown to both of them, Zaruba had heard the girls' conversation and gave Naruto the link after the fight. He came out to the clearing as Zaruba said aloud purposely, "Wow, Naruto, you really are a lucky guy, having not one but three girls after you."

Hinata and Haku snapped their heads at the blondes direction, both asking, "What does he mean, Naruto-kun?" NAruto rubbed he back of his head nervously, "Well, you see..."

(Flashback)

It was after six days since Team 7 was formed, Naruto was training alone at Training Grounds 7, as he fought against three armies of clones of himself, he blacked out, before finding himself in a sewer without his sword. He decided to walk foward and saw a large cage.

Zaruba's metallic voice came in, "Naruto, seems like you finally decided to bring Naruto here, Kyubi." Naruto turned to see a large Zaruba floating in the air (like the Wailing Dragon) A melodic voice replied, "I figured this is a good time, after all he is alone outside now." At the same time, a red haired woman... no, goddess was more of a way to describe her, she had snow white skin, long red hair that reached her mid back and an cute face which was angelic at the same time that would make men melt at a smile. If that wasn't enough to make Naruto drop his jaw on the floor, then her nine red tails and fox ears would have done the job.

The woman smirked at Naruto's reaction with the budge in his pants not unnoticed, she slid behind the stunned blonde and wrapped her arms around his waist, purring, "Like what you see, Na-ru-to-kun?" Making the blonde blush like a tomato.

Zaruba shook his head and said, "If your done, Kyubi, I think we should explain this situation to him." The woman, now known as Kyubi pouted and nodded reluctantly, "Naruto, as you know, the seal binds me to you, so I am bound by the seal to serve you, in more pleasurable ways." She said the last part smiling sexily.

Naruto asked, obviously confused, "But I thought you were only sealed." Zaruba shook his head, "See, what your father did was more than just summoning the Shinigami, he summoned the Makai Beast as well ( the one in the Wailing Dragon from the start who told Kouga to get the Fang) The both godlike beings did more than just sealing me, they put a servant seal on me as well, and I hope we can get past that, my name is Kasumi by the way."

( Flash back end)

"So that's what happened." Finished Naruto. The girls shook their heads and agreed that they would have a third and final sister. While Zabuza kept thinking 'lucky bastard' while laughing inwardly at his partner's luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 done, and I added FemKyubi aka Kasumi , so review pls.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gato's Hideout, unknown location.

Gato was seething. Two days have passed since Zabuza and his apprentice went to kill the bridge builder, and when he sends his thugs to check why were they taking so long he finds out he was betrayed! Though he was planning on doing the same thing to them once the so called contract was done and kill them, getting two A-ranked bounties and a few playthings, it seems he now had an excuse to kill them.(not that he can anyway) As he was thinking this, a voice called to him, " **Do you want to kill them**?" The voice was ancient, evil and dark, Gato jumped and took in what was asked, and replied, "Yes, the way I am now would not be enough to kill them. I need more power." The voice chuckled darkly and said, " **Very well, I shall grant you the strength to kill them**." With that said, a large dark substance flew into view and went into Gato's mouth. When that was done, Gato's eyes flashed yellow as power surged through his body, "Hehe, you just wait, Zabuza, Tazuna, I'll be coming and take your heads." He then laughed evilly, causing his guards outside to shiver at the tone of their master became darker before being engulfed in dark light as they became like Gato, this happened with every thug in the hideout. Little did they know their time in the living was severely shortened.

Tazuna's home.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a spar with both of the girls outside. For some unknown reason, to him only anyway, the girls were fighting with such a drive that made Kakashi and Zabuza back away. After Zaruba told the girls about Kasumi, the girls wanted to test their limits with Naruto. Little did our blonde knight know that it was because he did not tell them, not even Hinata, so they tried to make him pay for that _tiny_ mistake.

Naruto parried slashes from Hinata then Haku, he had been on defense for pretty much the whole fight now. Zaruba was inwardly laughing at his partner's misfortune. They had agreed to not use their armors as they wanted an old fashion spar. Haku threw ice senbons while Hinata shot water senbons at Naruto, who tried to dodge every single one of them. Even with his monstrous stamina, fighting two girls simultaneously was hard, especially when they were angry.

As the girls carried on their onslaught, Naruto finally left an opening as Hinata went in and thrusted her sword, catching the blonde in surprise while Haku swiftly went behind him and put her rapier on his neck. Naruto sighed, "I give up, you guys win." Hinata and Haku smiled at each other before at Naruto, "Now we're done, can you bring us to meet the Kyubi? We are curious." Naruto scratched his head, he did not know how, Zaruba decided to help him since he got him into this mess/gave him this present, depending on the way you look at it, "Naruto can bring you girls into his mindscape, that'll allow you two to meet the Kyubi."

The girls nodded and looked at Naruto expectantly, Naruto merely held out his hands, "Take my hand and we'll begin." The girls nodded and did as he told, after that, the world disoriented as they went into Naruto's mindscape.

Mindscape

The trio appeared in a sewer, without their swords. Naruto led the girls towards until they saw a large cage with a kanji 'seal' on it. They saw Zaruba in his big head form and looked back at the cage. As if on cue, a figure was seen as she came into view. The two young girls gaped at the beauty of the woman and glared at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, you never told us the Kyubi was so beautiful."

Zaruba chuckled and mummered, "Whipped." Naruto silently glared at his partner. The woman, the Kyubi aka Kasumi, giggled and said, "Well, that is to be expected. Though I've seen a lot about the two of you from Naruto-kun's memories. I must say, I'm impressed that girls at such a young age can fight and win against our famed golden knight."

The two girls smiled at the praise while Naruto shouted, "Wait, you can see my memories?" The redhead looked at him smiling and replied, "Of course, I can even see your dreams, you do have quite an imagination, wet-dreams containing me, Hinata-chan and ramen all together. Plus the most recent one with Haku-chan in it. Though I'm kind of happy you think like that about me."

As if this wasn't enough, she even put them up like a video for everyone to watch. At this point, Naruto was sweating bullets as the two girls turned to him slowly. Zaruba laughed inwardly and thought,'He's seriously whipped now.' The girls smiled at him sweetly that would make men melt, but it did not work on him as he knew his condition, "Naruto-kun, we don't mind your dreams, but you are going to do everything we tell you to until we leave Tazuna's house, got it?"

Naruto gulped and nodded furiously. Kasumi then told Naruto, "By the way, I have a theory to test, make a souless shadow clone when you get out." This got the boy curious but agreed anyway. As they proceeded to leave, Hinata and Haku told the redhead smiling, "We'll see you again Kyubi-chan." The demoness smirked and said, "It's Kasumi. But I'll see you two sooner than you think."

As they left, Zaruba turned to the woman, "So what do you think?" Kasumi gave him a foxy smile,"They're fine, they'll turn out great and I think we'll get along quite nicely." "So, the souless shadow clone thing, its a way for you to get out, isn't it?" Zaruba enquired. The red haired beauty merely nodded. Zaruba chuckled as he thought, 'Well, Naruto, you're on for a long ride.'

Real World

They opened their eyes to see that they were in the same position from the start. Zabuza and Kakashi were standing beside them waiting for a reaction. They raised their eyebrow/imaginary eyebrows as Naruto immediately made a souless shadow clone which was a human shaped empty clone. As it was a souless one, it did not have gender, so Kasumi sensing the clone formed ,took control as it shifted into her shape. And by shift, it wasn't a henge, it was really changing. As the transformation finished, Kakashi and Zabuza gawked at the beauty in front of them before Kakashi eyed her perversely. Naruto immediately hit his pervert of a sensei. His three girlfriends/fiances giggled at his protectiveness, Kasumi smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you're sooo protective of me."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Well what would I be if I'm not protective of the three of you?" The three said in unison, "True." As Kakashi recovered, he asked, "Naruto, who is she?" Kasumi smiled and replied, "Friendly neighbourhood Kyuubi, at your service." As she said it, she did a small curtsy. After digesting what the woman had said, Kakashi made handsigns for his Chidori before Naruto stepped in front of him. He shouted, "Naruto, what are you doing?! She's the Kyubi, she killed my sensei, your father and mother, she's also responsible for deaths of many people!"

Naruto frowned, "First of Kakashi-sensei, she may be the Kyuubi, but she also has a name, Kasumi. Second, her attack on Konoha wasn't because she could, it was an Uchiha. Third, she, along with Hinata-chan and Haku-chan are my future-wives, if you dare threaten one of them, regardless if you're my sensei or my father's student, I will kill you."

Kakashi flinched at the look on his student's face, it was the exact same face his sensei had made when the Tsuchikage threatened to kill Kushina, the look of one that would risk his life to protect the ones he loved. Zabuza was taken back by the blonde's declaration along with the three girls, who now had tears of happiness at verge of dropping. Kakashi powered down his Chidori and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if she shows a hint of betrayal, I _will_ kill her, no matter what it takes. But I'll trust you for now." He serious face turned into one of a pervert, while whatever part of his face that could be seen, "SO does that mean you're reenacting the CRA?"

Naruto grimaced at the thought that he would have to go through shit with the council now. He sighed and nodded, "I guess I'll have to deal with the council now, though I'm doing this for you, so it's gotta be worth it." He said the last part looking at the three beauties,who smiled at him.

Little did the group know a certain Uchiha was looking at them from the trees after finishing the tree climbing exercise.

At night.

The group were now in Tazuna's home. A boy around the age of nine shouted, "Why do you care to train so hard? All of you would just be killed by Gato, no one can defeat him!" Tsunami scolded the boy, "Inari!"

Sasuke huffed, "As if he could defeat me, an Uchiha Elite." Naruto sighed, "As much as I hate to agree with the Teme here, we can take him on. We've got two A-ranked bordering S-ranked nin, a mid-jounin level nin, two Chunin-level nin,and finally a high gennin Uchiha with a superiority complex who still hasn't activated his Sharingan. I'd say we're ready to go."

The boy, Inari shouted, "What would you know? I bet all you ninjas had easy lives, you don't know anything about suffering!"

Kakashi, Hinata, Haku, Kasumi from Naruto's midscape and Zaruba thought, "Uh-oh... He's fucked."

As they thought this, the temperature in the house dropped ten degrees. Naruto looked at Inari and spoke coldly, "I don't know suffering? Stabbed, poisoned, burned. I've experienced all of them. When I was three, I was tied to a post and burned. On my fourth birthday, I was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. On my fifth birthday, I was kicked out of the orphanage and was hunted all over the village. If it wasn't for my friends and brother, I'd be dead by now. So don't go complaining about sufferings. I wrote the damn book!"

After saying his part, Naruto stormed out of the house towards the forest. By now, the women in the house were streaming tears, Kakashi and Zabuza as well as Tazuna lowered their heads in respect while Inari sat there shocked at what the blonde said. The only one who didn't care was Sasuke, who huffed saying, "The dobe must have said those stuff to get atention." Everyone glared at him causing him to back down. Hinata and Haku stood up and went out, but were stopped by Kakashi, "Let him vent, he needs it." They nodded and sat back down.

Forest.

Zaruba stayed silent as his partner kept slashing furiously at the trees, cutting down one at each strike. After a few moments, Naruto felt tired and slept beside a tree. Zaruba helped Naruto create a souless clone for Kasumi as she took him back to the house before sleeping with him along with Hinata and Haku.

Two days later.

Naruto woke up to see that he was alone in bed. He expected Haku or Hinata to be in bed with him like last night. Kasumi had went back into his mindscape last night. He went down in his normal attire and asked Tsunami, "Tsunami-san, where is my team and Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan?" Tsunami replied, "They let you sleep and told me to tell you to go there when you woke up." He nodded and took off. Along the way, he noticed slash marks on trees that weren't his. He realized they were headed for Tazuna's home and turned back.

As NAruto rushed back, two thugs were cornering Tsunami holding swords. Inari shouted holding a knife, "Leave my mom alone!" The thug on the right smirked, "Well, little boy wants to play hero?" Inari responded by charging in with knife but was instead held up by the neck. Tsunami shouted, "Let my boy go, you want me right?"

The left thug smiled evily, "Well, it was originally, but change of plans, we'll be taking both of you." As he said it his eyes flashed yellow.

As they opened their mouths in four ways, Naruto appeared out of no where with his sword drawn and slashed the two thugs at the neck, decapitating them. He grunted in disgust, "Low-level Horrors huh?" He suddenly felt a breeze and thought, 'I feel a large Horror energy coming from the bridge.'He turned to Inari, deciding to deal with it later," Inari, what you did to protect your mom, that was amazing. You stood up against the odds stacked against you, I'm proud of you."

Inari smiled brightly, "Arigatou, Naruto-nii!" Naruto was caught back by what Inari called him, he smiled, "Your welcome, but I've gotta get to the bridge now. Zaruba, give them a Madou-bi ring." Zaruba coughed out two rings with a green gem on them and gave them to the son and mother.

NAruto then jumped towards the bridge, "Everyone, wait for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter six done, I made Kasumi's materialization earlier, hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me if my writing is not good enough, I'm still a newbie. Review pls, that way I can improve to your satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT the bridge.(Earlier an hour ago)

Kakashi, Hinata, Haku, Sasuke and Zabuza were standing at the side as they watched Tazuna and a group of workers building the bridge. The mist was already so thick they could hardly see beyond twenty metres. A worker stumbled into the clearing breathing hard, "Demon! We've gotta run! Argh!" A black substance had came out of the mist and grabbed the man into the mist and all that was heard were screams of horror. The team of shinobi stared shocked as the mist lifted a little to reveal a short fat man along with an army of thugs behind him. Zabuza growled, "Gato-teme, how you've stooped so low to become a Horror." The short man now known as Gato smirked, "So you knew about the Horrors all along. Mah, I guess it is to be expected, Makai Kishi Baron. OH, two more knights, Shiro and Yuki right? I am soo gonna enjoy killing all of you."

Gato and his thugs all had their eyes glow and bursted into an army of Horrors. Gato had little objects flying around him while the thugs were Yin self Horrors. (Imagine Gato as the first Horror from Garo Makai no Hana) Zabuza glared at the guy turned Horror, "Makai Beast, Azudab, all of the knights have been searching for you. Kakashi, help me with this." Kakashi nodded and told Sasuke to guard Tazuna. Sasuke agreed as the power he felt from the Horrors were too strong. As the army of Yin self Horrors , Hinata and Haku drew their swords to summon their armors as they charged as well.

Zabuza now as Baron engaged Gato. The now turned Horror shot the small projectiles at Baron/Zabuza whose armor deflected them, taking minimal damage. Gato saw that the projectiles did little harm and formed a sword on his hand. Both charged as blades crossed and they continued to fight.

Hinata and Haku slashed through endless Horrors as they ran while Kakashi hit the Horrors with his Chidori. Hinata then disappeared before reappearing several metres from where she was as the Horrors between the two points where Hinata was evaporated. Haku willed the water to rise and hit a medium portion of the Horrors, killing them.

As the fight was going to their favor, Gato suddenly released a large energy as more Horrors appeared. By now, the team of shinobi/Makai knights were exhausted from the fight. The Horrors had completely surrounded them.

Present time.

Naruto rushed to see his team and two to be surrounded by an army of Horrors. The Horrors charged as the team fought back with all their effort. All of a sudden, Hinata and Haku's armors vanished as the time was up. This shocked them as five Horrors took advantage and stabbed the two in the chest.

Naruto looked in shock as his lovers dropped to the ground, "HINATA-CHAN,HAKU-CHAN!" Zabuza and Kakashi watched in shock as their students dropped to the floor .Naruto ran to them slashing at Horrors as he went and Haku smiled at him weakly, "Guess this is it , Naruto-kun, I had hoped to be able to go back to Konoha with you." Naruto held both of the girls hands as the light in their eyes faded. Kasumi thought to Naruto as his tears started to drop, "Naruto-kun, we can still save them." Naruto thought back hopefully as his eyes widened. Kasumi replied, "We'll have to let my chakra go into them, but that'll make them pseudo-jinchuuriki." "Doesn't matter, channel your chakra into them now!" NAruto shouted/thought back.

Kasumi nodded mentally as her demonic chakra flowed into the two girls body. Unknown to them, a mental link had been established between the three knights and demoness. Hinata and Haku's wounds healed as they started breathing. Naruto rose as he turned to face the Horrors. Naruto raised his sword and drew a circle, as his Garo armor came down. But this time, the armor had a cape on it. Enormous power surged through the armor as Naruto walked to the horde of Horrors. None of them could come close without evaporating from the sheer holy energy the armor was emitting.

Naruto ignited his blade with Madou-bi as he swung it, unleashing a wave of green fire, stronger than the Amateratsu flames. Every Horror save Gato bursted into black ink.

As Naruto slaughtered the Horrors, HInata and Haku woke. They looked as NAruto continued his onslaught and thought, 'What happened?' They looked at each other as they heard each others thoughts. Kasumi voice came into their heads, "The both of you were dying, I told Naruto to give you my chakra for you to live. You are now pseudo jinchuuriki. While you'll get my chakra, you won't get as much as Naruto-kun. You are now also low-jounin level as the chakra boosted your abilities. A mental link was established as well, we can now talk to each other mentally." They nodded as they watched Naruto fight.

Naruto walked towards Gato as the Horror shot blasts at him. Naruto merely raised his hands to block them. As they came at point blank, Naruto grabbed Gato by the neck and held him high, "Gato, for all your crimes at Nami, and for attempting to kill my future-wives, you have been given the death sentence." NAruto threw Gato up as he raised his sword and impaled the Horror, momentarily turning him back into human form.

At the same time, Inari and the villagers arrived to see Gato fade to dust. Naruto released his armor and walked to the two girls. They hugged him as he hugged back, no words were needed. Inari asked, "So, Gato is dead?" Tazuna smiled at his grandson, "Yes, we are free. And its thanks to these people here!"

Everyone cheered as they went back to the village to celebrate.

The next few days were uneventful, Sasuke started to demand for Naruto's sword only to be denied. The bridge was finished after three days as the whole village participated with a few hundred clones, courtesy of our favourite blonde.

As the day to return to Konoha came, team 7 plus two were on the bridge as the village saw them away. Inari cried as he asked, "Naruto-nii, do you really have to leave?" NAruto smiled back, "Yes, but I'll visit sometime if I can." Inari nodded as the team started to leave. After they left, Tazuna realized he had not named the bridge, "Hmm, we forgot to name the bridge, so any ideas?"

Inari piped up, "Why not The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna pondered this and nodded, "Its perfect, to honour the hero who freed the country of Gato, so The Great Naruto Bridge it is!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd of villagers as the bridge was named.

As Team 7 plus two walked to a crossroad, Zabuza turned to the Team 7 and Haku, "So, this is where we part ways, Gaki, I'm entrusting Haku to you, hurt her and I'll kill you. Got it?" Naruto nodded. Zabuza then turned to his daughter figure, "Haku, I've always seem you as a daughter, live your life in Konoha. If the chances come by, I'll visit you."

After this, Zabuza turned and left for KIri. Haku teared up a bit as her surrogate father walked away. ZAbuza thought to himself,'Never thought the Demon of he MIst would be so soft now.'

Team 7 and Haku then headed for Konoha.

(linebreak)

Kotetsu and Izumo saw five figures walking towards the gates. The five figures were none other than Team 7 and one Yuki Haku. Kakashi told the two Chunnin, "Team 7 plus one new ally reporting in." The two chunnin nodded and let them pass. Izumo told Kotetsu, "Hmm, the black haired girl looks like she's close to Naruto, think he's gonna use the CRA?"

Kotetsu giggled perversely,"MAybe, our favorite blonde's become a player. Can't wait to how he ends up." The duo then laughed.

Hokage Tower.

SArutobi Hiruzen was reading his porn/literature as a knock on the door was heard. He said loudly, "Enter." The door opened to reveal Team 7 and a young girl. Kakashi reported, "Team 7 reporting from a C ranked mission." Hiruzen nodded and took the report from Kakashi. Moments later, He told the four teens, "So your name is Haku huh?"Haku nodded. Hiruzen continued, "So I take it you're gonna be with Naruto in the CRA from now on?" Another nod. Hiruzen then addressed Naruto, "I'm SO proud of you! Not just a few weeks and you've got another girl in the bag!" He coughed and said, "Now that's out of my system, the four of you please wait outside while I have a little chat with dear Kakashi here."

As the four left, all was heard were screams of Kakashi for letting his team go on an A-ranked mission _without_ telling the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've got another chapter done, and Kasumi will permanently be released somewhere around the Chunnin Exams, she will be able to go back into Naruto's mind and out as she pleases. If you don't know what I mean, read Namikaze Naruto : Kyoka Suigetsu by TheeYellowFlash69


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer , I do not own Garo or naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

It had been a week after the mission to Wave, Naruto was now training with Hinata and Haku at Training Ground 7. Naruto found out his Emperor Form was just a fluke in Wave and if he wanted to use it like the Clock-Up or Archangel, he'd need more practice.

As they finished training, they decided to have ramen at Ichiraku's. Now, Haku was part of Team 7 as Sasuke was out of the team. And how did that happen?

(Flashback)

After Kakashi got his punishment, the four Genin were told to go back in. Hiruzen asked Naruto, "So, Naruto-kun, in order for you to enroll the CRA, we need the council. And only Hinata and Haku are in right?" Naruto shook his head, "One more, but Sasuke must go." Earning a nod, Hiruzen dismissed the Uchiha, who immediately went to the civilian council. After the king of emo left, Naruto said," Fuinjutsu: Himitsu Hoji. Souless Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He made a souless clone as it took Kasumi's shape. Naruto looked at the Hokage and said, "Jiji, meet Kasumi-chan, my final wife." The Sarutobi sensed the redhead's chakra and frowned, he knew that cakra, no youki all too well, "Naruto, that is the Kyubi! She killed your parents! How can you take her as a wife?! And how the hell is the Kyubi is a girL?!"

Naruto facepalmed and thought, 'Here we go again.' He heard giggles from Hinata, Haku and surprisingly Kasumi. He told the old man, "Jiji, tell me, how did I survive those beatings before I was found by Alfonso-nii? True, Kasumi-chan killed my parents and a lot of Konoha nin. But she did it because of an Uchiha. And how can Bijuu not be female, Kasumi-chan's first Jinchuriiki was a woman, wasn't she?"Stressing the word Uchiha

Hiruzen nodded, it made sense now, in the past, Madara could control Tailed beasts with his Sharingan, and according to the archives, all the Bijuu were the countries' supposed guardians by the Rikudo Sennnin. He then asked Naruto, "The fuinjutsu just now, it was an A-ranked, how?"

Naruto smirked and said, "You _do_ remember I got the Forbidden Scroll in my pocket dimension right?" Hiruzen facepalmed and nodded. After Kasumi dispelled, Naruto lifted the seal as an Anbu came in, "Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence at the meeting chamber as well as Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san and the girl there." Hiruzen frowned and said, "I didn't know the council could demand my presence." But the four followed anyway.

Meeting Chamber

As the four entered, they saw the Shinobi Council as well as the Civilian Council along with our Number 1 Uchiha. Hiruzen sat down and said disapprovingly, "Now, why did you call for this meeting?" Hiashi nodded, "I would like to know as well why are my daughter, the girl and Namikaze-san here as well."

A civilian shouted,"What Namikaze? The Fourth had no children!" Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza laughed, Shikaku said, "Why, he's standing in front of us." The civilian council looked at the ones standing and only Naruto was a he. Mebuki, Sakura's mother screeched, "There's no way the demon's our beloved Fourth's legacy!"

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "But the fact he is Minato's son is true. But first things first, I was planning to call a meeting but seems like I need not to. So why is the meeting called and Sasuke is here?" Mebuki said, "It has come to our attention that the Hyuga girl and de- Uzumaki has something of Uchiha-sama's property."

Naruto said,"What property?'' Hinata continued for him, "We have not took any things of the Uchiha's belongings." Mebuki then pointed to the swords on their waists, "The swords, they are clearly Uchiha-sama's. So I demand you hand them over." Hiashi laughed, of all people, "I would say not, ya see, Hinata's sword belongs to the Hyuga. It has always been, I merely decided to give it to my daughter. Furthermore, where's the proof that says the swords are your 'Uchiha-sama's? "

Mebuki went red with anger, "Uchiha-sama requires power for his goal, so even if you do not give him your sword, then the Uzumaki must give it to him, clearly he has stolen from Uchiha-sama."

It was Naruto's time to laugh, "I'm sorry, but the sword was originally Alfonso-nii's. He gave it to me after deeming me worthy. And the fact that only Namikaze can hold the sword reinforces that I am the Fourth's son as well as the rightful owner of the Garoken."

An arrogant civilian shouted, "LIES! What proof do you have that you are Yondaime-sama's son and why did Alfonso-sama gave it to you?!" Naruto smirked, "So you do admit that it was Alfonso-nii that gave me the sword." Now the Civilian Council were sweating. But Mebuki, being a banshee that she is, still pushed the matter, "The sword should still be in Uchiha-sama's possesion. "

As Naruto opened his mouth to reply, Zaruba told him in his mind, 'Naruto, let the boy hold it, he doesn't have the will to weild Soul Metal. In fact, only you, Hinata, Haku and the Hyuga Hiashi and maybe the Hokage can lift the Garoken.' Naruto smirked and said, "Fine, I'll make you a deal, if Sasuke can lift the sword over his head, I'll give him the sword and even teach him how to use it." Mebuki and Sasuke smirked, thinking the sword was light seeing the way Naruto held it. As Naruto held out the blade, Sasuke took and as soon as Naruto let go, the Garoken and Sasuke's hand dropped to the floor, crushing said emo's hand. "ARGH!"

Hiruzen and the Shinobi Council held in laughs, as the Hokage said, "Well, Naruto, take back your sword, and lets get to the second point. I'm taking Sasuke out of Team 7 and putting Haku in. Sasuke will be put on standby until there's a place for him." Mebuki screeched, "HOKAGE-SAMA! You can't do that!" Hiruzen looked at her, "I can and I just did. Now, Naruto also wishes to enact the CRA, before you ask, what's his surname and what does he weild?" Hiashi smiled and replied, "His surname is Namikaze Uzumaki, one of our Yondaime which automatically makes it a clan and the other the royal clan of the now destroyed Uzushio. Meaning he's part of two royal clans. That certainly makes him qualified for the CRA."

Everyone nodded in agreement, while the Civilian Council was seething, first the sword now the so called demon gets the CRA, a civilian shouted, "But where's the proof about that?!" Naruto smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that." He then told Zaruba to summon Alfonso. A yellow flash entered the room revealing the blonde man standing there, Alfonso asked, "What is it Naruto?" Said boy replied, "The esteemed council wants proof on whether I'm part of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan?"

Alfonso smiled, "So it's time huh?" A nod, and he continued, "Fine, Naruto here is my cousin, the fact he weilds the Garoken is proof, and he can also use the Hiraishin, though he prefers the Clock-up. Another fact is that he can open the Uzumaki Clan Scroll containing all the seals that are written in your very own Forbidden Scroll, though the scroll is in my possesion."

Hiruzen nodded, "So, now thats settled, meeting adjourned." They did so leaving a shocked Civilian Council sitting there, after all, it wasn't everyday your favourite Hokage's nephew comes in saying the demon brat is his cousin and said Hokage's son along with their Uchiha denied stuff.

(Flashback end)

As they ate, a furious Uchiha with his so ever loyal howler monkey, came in shouting, "Dobe, give me your sword and why the hell am I out of the team?!"Naruto looked at him impassively, "No, and I don't know." Sakura shrieked,"NAruto-baka, Give Sasuke-kun the sword!" Naruto merely said, "No, you don't give me orders and I don't follow them, so fuck off, you're in the way of me having ramen." The two girls stayed silent over this. Sasuke became furious and flicked over Naruto's bowl. Haku, Hinata, Kasumi and Zaruba along with the Ichiraku's all thought, 'Idiot, now he's screwed.'

Naruto looked at him coldly and said, "You, me, Training Ground 7 now." He then Shunshinned away. Sasuke smirked and followed him. Hinata and Haku looked at each other and too Shunshinned there with the Ichirakus to watch the show, titled :"Sasuke gets PWNED!"

Now, they were witnessing Naruto punch the hell out of the emo. He didn't stand a chance, as soon as the match started, all Sasuke could see was a blur of the scenery. Naruto appeared all around kicking and punching, not once drawing his sword. As Sasuke fell down, bleeding like a water fountain, NAruto said coldly, "That's why you don't piss off your superiors, especially one that can kick your ass."

He then left with his girlfriends.

Now, as they walked, they heard a scream from a boy. The trio rushed to see a boy held by a cat-man. Naruto, already in a bad mood, saw this and said, "Hey, let him down." The cat-man looked at him and said arrogantly, "Now, why should I? The kid needs some manners." Naruto held up his palm, "One, he's the Hokage's grandson, two, you'll get punished, three, I will kick your ass if you don't let him down , four, Anbu are circling the area in the shadows and five, I think the redhead up there seems pissed off."

They looked up to see a boy with a gourd on his back jumping down. The boy growled, "KAnkuro, you're making a fool out off yourself, let the boy down or I'll kill you!" The cat-man, Kankuro gulped and released the boy. The redhead turned, "Sorry about that, I'm Garra, you seem strong, what's your name?"

Naruto replied, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you're here for the Chunnin Exams right?" Garra nodded, "I hope to fight you if you're in it" They then left before he could answer.

The boy looked at the blonde with stars in his eyes, "Nii-san, that was soo cool!" Naruto chuckled,"Maybe someday you'll be like that Konohamaru." The boy, Konohamaru looked at the girls and asked, "Is Nii-san your boyfriend?" He directed the question to Hinata, who nodded. The boy looked at his brother figure, "Nii-san, you're lucky, she's as pretty as the pretty girl in my class. Though they look alike, they act different."

Hinata asked the Hokage's grandson, "By any chance her name is Hanabi?" Kono nodded. Hinata smiled and thought-speaked to Naruto and Haku, 'I think he like her.' Naruto thought back, 'Maybe, but let them play out.'

Suddenly, a dog came into view and said, "Kakashi wants to meet you at the bridge you meet up at." They nodded as the dog puffed off. Naruto then told Konohamaru to head home as they went to meet their sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the trio reached the bridge, they saw Kakashi standing reading his book. Naruto asked, "So, Kakashi-sensei, what is it? I thought you gave us the day off." Kakashi eye-smiled, "Well, I wouldn't be able to give you these if you had the day off." He held up three papers and gave it to them.

Hinata read them and asked in surprise, "The Chunnin Exams, you'd let us enter?" Kakashi replied, "Why wouldn't I? You're all already Chunin level and above. Even when this team was formed during the test, you almost killed me. That definitely qualifies you and Naruto. As for Haku, you trained under Zabuza for years, I'd bet on my books that all of you will make it through."

All three Gennin looked at him in shock, it wasn't everyday Kakashi would bet on his books. So, they took his word and filled in the papers. Kakashi then told them before leaving, " Bring the slips to the academy tomorrow and you can participate."

They then left as well.

Academy.

The three found a girl with buns on her head pleading two people guarding doors. They had only went up one floor when the slip told them to go up three. Naruto thought-speak to the girls, 'I think we should just let them stay there, lessens the competition.' As they went up, they heard a familiar voice, "Drop the genjutsu."

Naruto face-palmed, they knew the guy who voiced out was supposed to be on the waiting list. Naruto and his girlfriends looked back to see Sasuke and two girls that are fawning over said emo looking at the trio smugly. Naruto was about to open his mouth but Zaruba beat him to it, "Well, so the Uchiha is back. The council must have formed you a useless team."

Sasuke replied arrogantly, "I only need them for the exams, they must also pull their own weight. At least I don't hide behind two bitches." Naruto and the girls decided to ignore him and continue upwards.

They came to a corridor to see many shinobi waiting outside. They saw team 8 and team 10 there. Ino and Sakura saw that Sasuke wasn't with team 7 and asked, "Where's Sasuke? He should be with you guys. And who is she?" Zaruba decided to reply, "He's over there, he got kicked out of the team and got replaced by Haku here, who by the way along with Hinata are Naruto's future wives."

Kiba and Sakura heard this and grew angry. Sakura yelled and tried to punch the blonde, "NARUTO-BAKA, YOU PERVERT! You force the two girls into this didn't you!" But the fist was caught by Haku, "You won't touch him, we went into this on our own, don't assume what you don't know." Kiba then yelled, "YOU STOLE MY MATE! I'll KILL YOU!"

Kiba threw a fist as well but was stopped by Naruto's hand, "First off, when is Hinata your mate? And secondly, you two were never an item and third, you talk as if she's a thing. Tell me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you."

Kiba growled as his dog brain couldn't think of reasons. Akamaru barked to which Zaruba understood and extended a link to Naruto, "Naruto-san, sorry, but can you let Kiba go?'' Naruto told Zaruba to tell the puppy yes and let go.

A boy with silver hair and specs came and asked, "You're rookies right? Please stop making a scene , you make this look like a field trip." Naruto held up his sword and said, "Name." The boy gulped and replied, "Yakushi Kabuto. Please put down your sword. I'll give you guys information." Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword, noticing Sasuke eyeing the Garoken as he did.

Sakura then asked, "So, by info, you mean you've taken these tests?" Kabuto nodded and pulled out a stack of cards, "These cards allow me to see any info on almost anyone, but only I can access them as they need my chakra. So, anyone you wanna know?"

Sasuke then said, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, Hyuga Hinata of Konoha and Momochi Haku of Konoha." Kabuto smiled, "Names and where their from makes this too easy." He twirled a card and read, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin, trained by Namikaze Alfonso san Valiante who is the Gaia knight. Naruto himslef is the Golden Knight Garo. Defeated Momochi Zabuza on a C turned A-ranked mission. His sword summons the Garo armor that makes him a Kage-level ninja. Missions, 25 D-ranks, 1 B-rank and an A-ranked. Wow, impressive."

He took another card and read, "Now, Hyuga Hinata, Gennin, trained by Hatake Kakashi and Naruto. Carries the Shiroken and can turn into the White Knight Shiro. Missions 25 D-ranks and an A-rank. And finally Momochi Haku, Gennin, trained by Momochi Zabuza before coming to Konoha, no missions. Though I'm curious why you were allowed to participate, you did no missions."

The three members of team 7 shrugged. Kabuto continued, "So, you see, the exams are participated by all the countries. New hidden villages have appeared like Oto and Hoshigakure. Well, they only sent one team this time, maybe to test their best."

The Oto nin heard this and spoke, "Well, he thinks we're weak, let's show him." They ran towards the Konoha nin but was intercepted by Naruto who with his sheathed sword quickly disabled the three. As they got up and charged, a loud voice erupted as smoke appeared, "No fighting or you'll be disqualified faggots!"

They stopped and went to their respective teams. The smoke cleared to reveal a tall man in dark blue and an eye patch. He spoke, "Now, get to your seats. I am Morino Ibiki, your first proctor. The first test is about to start. The written test consists of several rules, first you will have ten questions, all with one point. Nine will be on paper while the tenth will be answered to me. You are not to cheat, if we catch you cheating, you lose one point, if you lose five points due to cheating, you are disqualified. Now start!"

NAruto talked to Haku and Hinata via the mindlink and gave each other the answers. They knew they were supposed to cheat from the start and did so easily. They looked around and saw everyone cheating, Sakura and the other fangirls were writing through the test as if they were ABC, Sasuke with his Sharingan, Neji with the Byakugan and many others.

As the time went up, Ibiki said, "Times up, pencils down! Now for the tenth question, if you take it and fail, you will not become Chunin or higher regardless if you participate the exams again. So here's a chance, you can quit and come again next time or risk staying Gennin for the rest of your lifes."

Many left while several stayed, the rookies included. Ibiki looked around and said, "So no one else wants to quit eh? SO, all I gotta say is..." Everyone beside team 7 as they knew what was coming , leaned in as he said, "You passed."

Naruto, Hinata, Haku,Zaruba, Ibiki and Kasumi all thought, 'Three, two, one, boom.' The whole class erupted, "WHAT!" Ibiki laughed as Temari asked, "So all those questions were for nothing?" ZAruba answered, seriously he was getting talkative these days, "The test was to test your info gathering skills, the tenth was to test your resolve. If you don't have the guts to carry out your mission, you've failed from the start. Isn't that right, Ibiki-san?''

Ibiki nodded as a ball flew into the room and a banner came out, "THE SECOND PROCTOR! MITARASHI ANKO IS HERE !XDXDXDXD!"

A person flew in and revealed to be a woman in a large trenchcoat with a mesh shirt underneath. SHe yelled, "So, lets go to the second exam, YEAH!" Everyone just stared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done, review pls


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Garo or Naruto, cause Lara wouldn't be dead if I did. And I'm not updating till October as I've got an exam next two months

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Training Ground 44.

The gennin reached the training grounds. Fences made of metal were seen with the words "Danger, do not enter" were seen. Anko yelled," This is where you're taking the second exam. The Forest of Death!"

Naruto grinned, "The Forest of Death? This'll be a piece a cake." Anko smirked and threw a kunai, Naruto tilted his head as it grazed his cheek. Anko appeared behind him and licked the small wound, already healing. Anko said, "Guys like you die first ya know?"

Naruto smirked, "I doubt that, and you might wanna get off." Anko replied, "Why is that?" Naruto spoke again, "Angry Hyuga and Momochi." Anko turned to see the two girls releasing a huge amount of killing intent that would make the Sandaime of every village sweat. Anko smiled and jumped down.

A Kusa nin with a long tongue said, "Miss, you dropped this." Anko smiled, "Thanks, but you won't sneak up on me less ya wanna die.'' The Kusa nin smiled weirdly and walked off.

Anko then yelled, "Now, you're gonna get a scroll, either the Earth or Heaven. To pass, you need both. If one of you die, head for the tower straight away, you fail if one of you fails to reach the tower together. And do not open these scrolls till you reach the tower. That's all, now get them from the counter. The test starts and ends five days from now."

Chouji yelled, "What about food!" Naruto turned to him, "You've got fruits, plants and animals in there. Improvise." Anko nodded and said, "Now, sign these before you go. Their agreements that if you die, we're not responsible."

Team 7 did so and hid their scroll as soon as they got their, just like every other team save Sasuke's. They got to their gates and ran in as soon as the opened.

NAruto and his team landed on a tree branch. He thrust his hand out as Zaruba scanned the area, "Naruto, there's a team with a Heaven scroll due North East. Use Goten and the horses." The three knights nodded as they drew the dimension gaps, donning their armors and summoning their horses. They were all same save the colours.

They rode as they saw an Ame team sitting on tree logs. They dismounted as Naruto turned into Clock-up mode. Haku willed the water in their blood to follow her orders while Hinata prepared her Juuken.

Naruto charged with Hinata while Haku controlled their blood. Naruto slashed two off them floating mid air while Hinata subdued them with her Juuken. They then headed for the tower.

As they passed, they saw a large snake with the Kusa nin from before. Zaruba told Naruto, "It's him, Orochimaru." Naruto frowned and took on his Archangel form flying towards the snake shooting it with a Madou bi wave, dispelling it. Orochimaru growled, "Damn you! I'll have to give Manda more sacrifices now. BUt no matter, I'm marking you now!" His neck extended as he bit Sasuke in the neck, giving him the curse mark and vanished.

Naruto then said, "Lets go, Orochimaru's gone." HIs team then vanished via Shunshin, leaving the two fangirls shocked.

They reached the tower as they saw a sign. Naruto went to open the scrolls but Hinata held him from doing so, "Naruto-kun, I think we shouldn't do that, the proctor told us not to." Haku replied, "She said not till we get to the tower, I think its fine." Hinata nodded slowly as Naruto opened them, smoke rising from both scrolls. Kasumi recognized the scrolls as she shouted to the trio, "Quick! Throw them to the ground cross formation!"

They did so as Kakashi appeared, "First day hmm, I'm impressed. Come in, there are rooms for you to rest. You have five days remaining." They then followed Kakashi in.

(Timeskip)

The days passed quite uneventfully, save the time where Naruto had a make out session with his three girls. Kakashi came in and had a huge nosebleed as the girls were in their undergarments only, and Kakashi got a beat down from Naruto saying, "You saw them in their underwear, I'll kill you!" Which lead to the three girls giggling at their mate's protectiveness.

Now, they all gathered at a hall. Most of the gennin were winded up save Team 7 and Garra's team. A man coughing announced, "I am Hayate Gekko. As there are too many teams, we shall have prelimanary rounds to determine who reaches the final rounds. Now, the board will show who fights."

As he said that, an electrical board came up as the names, Naruto and Kiba came up. Hayate said, "Everyone whose names aren't the above, please go to the stands above. They did as he said, as Naruto and Kiba stood there. Kiba said arrogantly, "I'll beat you and Hinata will come to me now." Naruto shook his head but said nothing.

Hayate shouted, "HAJIME!" Kiba then made handsigns, "JUUJIN BUNSHIN! GATSUGA!" Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba as they turned together, forming a spiral. Naruto sighed and jumped out of the way making handsigns of his own, "Madou Katon: Ryudan no Jutsu!" A dragon made of fire appeared and charged Kiba, who made a Kawarimi.

Naruto then took his sheathed sword making five Kage Bunshins as they scattered, all hitting Kiba with the sheathed sword as they came down from above stabbing him him with the scarbard. (Just like Pein's six path assault)

Kiba fell unconscious as he was hit in all vital areas. Hayate shouted, "SHOUSHA! NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up to the stands as Hinata and Haku kissed him in the cheeks. Kurenai sighed, "Naruto, did you have to hit him so hard?" Naruto shrugged, "Actually, no. I just did it to make sure I win. A shinobi must do whatever it takes to succeed. I did just that."

Kurenai sighed but nodded in agreement.

The next pair of names appeared, Sasuke and Haku. Naruto smiled at Haku, "Kick his ass, Haku-chan!" Haku nodded as sh jumped down. Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "This'll be easy, I'll defeat you then the dobe."

Haku sighed as the match began. Sasuke imediately shot a fireball, the curse mark glowing slightly. Haku jumped away as she willed Sasuke to float with her water abilities. Sasuke growled, "Put me down bitch!"

Haku smiled as she bended his body severely, causing him to scream in pain. Sakura and the two fangirls yelled, "Hey! STOP! Sasuke-kun's in pain! Put him down!" The others shook their heads, thinking, 'Fangirls. They just don't get it do they.'

Haku ignored them as she continued, making Sasuke unconscious. Hayate checked for a pulse and yelled, "Winner, Momochi Haku!" She jumped up as she was congratulated by her teammates.

The next names then appeared, Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata.

Neji smirked as Hinata had a face of confindence. They jumped down and glared at each other. Neji was slightly shocked at his cousins confidence but shook it off. Hayate shouted, "HAJIME!"

The match began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer , I do not own Garo or naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, the two Hyuuga stared each other down, looking for a sign of weakness while staying in the Juuken stance. Neji decided to taunt his cousin, "Hinata-sama, you should just give up. Fate has declared me the winner. You were always weak, you cannot stand up to me." Hinata narrowed her eyes as she activated her Byakugan, shocking Neji as he still required handsigns for it.

Neji hurriedly activated his doujutsu as Hinata drew her sword, once again surprising her cousin as it was their clan's sacred sword, only those strong enough and worthy could wield it, to which Neji was not. He gritted his teeth as only the elders or the clan head could bestow the sword and the elders always thought Hinata was weak, so she must have done something to be deemed worthy as the elders and Hiashi were more than fair. Only Hinata's mother could wield the sword so far and if any other unworthy people were to hold it, they will have their hand cut off by said sword.

Neji reinforced his palm with extra chakra and charged Hinata who stood their. As soon as Neji reached her, she sidestepped and hit Neji's stomach with the sword's hilt, chakra enhanced. She then rushed foward and stabbed multiple times so fast there were after images of the stabs (just like Asuna's Flash attack in SAO). Cuts appeared all over Neji as his tenketsu were closed. The way she closed his tenketsu was just like the Hakke Rokkujyoyonsho but faster and required little chakra.

Neji gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand up. Hinata then asked, "Why do you hate me so much, Neji-nii-san?" Neji growled and spatted, "The Main Family branded my father and I just because he was born a few minutes later, you even took away my father! I hate the fact that we of the branch family worked so hard to get to our level but you of the Main Family did nothing but get everything on a silver platter!" Hinata's eyes softened, "I see, I always hated the seal, I even planned to get rid of it, that's why the elders dislike me so much. As for your father, its not my place to tell you, ask my father. He should have a letter for you about the truth, and if you were me at that age, could you fight a Kumo jounin?"

Neji's eyes widened, he thought, 'She's right. She was little and even if she was skilled at that age, she could never hope to defeat a jounin. And she says she wants to get rid of the seal? Come to think of it, she never used the seal, she was always kind to the branch members and even cared for them. What have I been doing so long?'

Neji looked down, "I'm sorry Hinata-sama, all these years I've been an asshole to you. I now see the light, I beg for your forgiveness." Hinata shook her head, "You don't need my forgiveness as you have done nothing wrong, just blinded by your grieve for you father." Neji nodded and looked at the proctor, "I forfeit, proctor." Hayate nodded and shouted, "SHOUSHA !HYUGA HINATA!"

The medics took Neji away as Hinata went up to the stands. The next match came, Shikamaru versus Kin. Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome." As he walked down. Kin smirked as Hayate signaled for the match to start. SHe threw senbon with bells all around the area as she focused chakra into them, casting a genjutsu on the Nara. Shikamaru saw many clones of the girl and threw a bunch of shuriken and looked at her shadow. Of all the things she forgot was her shadow, he smirked inwardly as he saw a line that casted a tin shadow. He discretely did his jutsu and slowly made his way to Kin's shadow.

As Kin smirked, she found herself unable to move. Shikamaru stood up and smiled, "Kagemane no Jutsu, success." Kin gritted her teeth, "How?" Shikamaru looked around as he scratch the back of his head and replied, "You didn't notice the thick shadow of you line didn't you?" Kin looked down and saw that the shadow was thicker and slowly expanded into how the jutsu looked like. Shikamaru continued, "I'd forfeit if I were you, I still have one more jutsu that can kill you right here, right now. Five seconds, choose." He said as he held up his hand, slowly closing one finger one by one. Kin blanched and yelled, "I forfeit, I forfeit!"

Hayate nodded as Shikamaru released his jutsu and went up. Sakura, being the bitch that she is screeched, "How did he do that!? That was a smart move and he's one of the stupidest people I know!" Asuma sighed, "He is smarter than every one here, he has an IQ of over 200 and can think of around more than 200 scenarios that could be found in a fight. You're mere bookworm as you only scored well in written test and scored a bare minimum for the practical tests. Seriously, the civilian council fucked this shit up."

All jounin nodded as the civilian council made it that all that was required to pass was three easy as shit jutsu, civilian bullshit and so on that doesn't even qualify as ninja stuff. The other shinobi from other villages sighed as their villages were the same. The board then came up again as the next set of name appeared.

(OTHER FIGHTS ARE CANNON with Kiba vs Kabuto's teammate that resulted in a draw and one of Sasuke's fangirls died fighting Gaara while the other lost to Lee)

Now, the winners of their matches gathered as the Hokage came down, "Now, you will all have one month before the finals begin. Pick a number as it will determine your opponent. Also, as there are odd numbers, the first fight will be a three way battle."

Naruto picked his number, "One"

Hinata picked hers, "Four"

Haku,"Five"

Gaara, "Two"

Lee, "Three"

Kankuro, "Six"

Shino, "Seven."

Shikamaru, "Eight."

Temari, "Nine."

Dosu, "Ten."

Random mist nin named Damashi, "Eleven"

The Hokage then nodded as he spoke, "So the fights are Naruto vs Lee vs Gaara, Hinata vs Haku, Kankuro vs Shino, Shikamaru vs Temari and Dosu vs Damashi. Train well, I'll see all of you after a month." WIth that said, the old man disappeared. The chunnin hopefuls then left the tower and went to plan their training. As Naruto, Haku and Hinata walked, Alfonso and Zabuza appeared. The blonde said, "Naruto, I'm going to train you for the finals while Zabuza is training Haku. Hinata, you should seek your father for training."

The three nodded. The girls then said, "But now, we're going to the hotsprings now." As they pulled Naruto to the place. Little did Alfonso, Zabuza and lucky Naruto knew that the girls were taking their lover to the mixed hotsprings with Kasumi joining them as well, which resulted in a huge nosebleed from Naruto.

(Line break)

After a relaxing dip, Naruto walked out of the hotsprings first as the girls wanted to dip more longer but went back to the girls side as Naruto went out. As he walked, he saw a white haired old man looking through a hole from the wall that led to the female side of the hotsprings. Not wanting the man to peek on his three lovers, he walked towards him and placed the Garoken on the man's neck, "Hey, move away before I kill you." The man grumbled and said, "You had to ruin my researched huh?"

Naruto sighed, "What kind of research in the nine hells would need peeking on girls inside hotsprings? Especially one with my fiances in it." The man shook his head and held up a book, one that was all too familiar, "THIS, is what requires my research, for I am the god of Icha-Icha, the Great Sage of , The Toad Sannin of Konoha, JIRAIYA-SAMA!" The man now known as Jiraiya yelled at the end doing a weird dance.

Naruto sighed as a memory hit him.

(Flashback, a random time during his training with Alfonso in Valiante)

Alfonso and Naruto were having tea at the castle garden. The older blonde asked, "Naruto, have you met your godparents?" The younger blonde was confused, "I have godparents?" Alfonso sighed, "That answers my question. Yes Naruto, you have godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. Your godmother must be grieving about the deaths of your parents, her brother and her lover, so she didn't go back to Konoha. That or someone told her you were dead. As for Jiraiya, I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him."

Naruto asked, "So this Jiraiya, my godfather knew I was alive but my godmother, Tsunade didn't?" Alfonso nodded. Naruto continued, "Then we'll kick his ass togther when we see him." Alfonso chuckled and nodded, "That we will, otoutou, that we will."

(Flashback ended)

Naruto proceeded to tell Zaruba to call for his cousin as Alfonso appeared before them. Jiraiya was shocked and sweating, he heard from his sensei that Alfonso took his godson to train and was not happy about him ignoring said godson. Jiraiya chuckled nervously and said, "Alfonso, what a surprise to see you." Alfonso replied, "Yes, I am also quite surprised that you ignored NAruto for so many years and didn't even bother to go to Valiante to visit him!"

Naruto then said, "He also peaked on my fiances, I think this would be a good time to punish my dear godfather, no?'' Alfonso smiled evilly as the blondes drew their Makai swords. Jiraiya gulped as he saw the look on the knights, squeaking out "Mama..." before being beaten to death in a way that would make even Tsunade proud, and she beat up Jiraiya so many times for peeking on her.

After a few moments, a beat up Jiraiya sat at a shop with the two blondes. Alfonso said, "Well, now you're here, you might as well help Naruto train for the Chunnin Finals, capishe?" JIraiya could only nod. And so the one month training for Naruto began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Now, I'm putting up a poll on my profile for both Naruto stories, vote pls. Review pls, TQVM


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the one month training session for every single finalist of the exams started. Naruto was now training with Alfonso and Jiraiya on his Emperor form with Kasumi. Boy, did Jiraiya receive a massive beat down when he first met the vixen.

(Flashback)

Jiraiya and Alfonso were overseeing Naruto's katas of his sword stance to check anything wrong. They decided to have a break after a sparring match. Alfonso decided that Naruto could summon the Kyuubi for help. Alfonso said, "Naruto, if you want, you could summon the Kyubi to help, but only two tails at most." Naruto nodded as fighting two A-S rank ninja alone wasn't the greatest idea. So he did a soul-less Kage Bunshin and pumped it with two tails worth of chakra as Kasumi's form took shape.

As soon as Jiraiya saw Kasumi's voluptuous body, he started oggling the vixen's body, which did not go unnoticed by our favourite blonde as he narrowed his eyes and charged the unsuspecting Sannin/pervert. He yelled as he slashed the white-haired pervert, "Nobody can oggle my girls except myself! Not even you Kyofu! You'll pay for even looking at her in the wrong way."

So basically, the sparing match became one-sided as Alfonso and Jiraiya soon found out that Naruto was incredibly protective of his girls. They decided to train him in his ninjutsu as he couldn't always rely on his armor. They started to help train in finishing the rasengan to which Naruto did in three days, constructing two jutsus, one called Fuuton : Rasenshuriken. It was a powered-up Rasengan that caused infinite slashes upon impact with an explosion. The other was used in conjuction with his armor, Garoken : Rasen-Big Bang Slash. It channeled the Rasengan at the tip of the sword as all five elements gather in the ball of energy, compacting all the atoms and releasing it into one big slash, just like the Big Bang that created the Universe.

They even got to unlock two new forms of Garo. One was the Emperor form, Naruto finally got to the level where he could use this form without difficulty after training in Makai for three weeks which was three days in the human realm. During this time, he got sucked into a void that 'de-hoped' everything. Of course, our blonde knight overcame it but not without difficulty. He encountered his inner darkness and 'won', thus gaining the Garo Yami form. With this form, he gained access to darkness techniques, the ability to fly and shadow techniques. Strangely though, the Garo Yami form could not be used with the Clock-up.

(Flashback end)

Now, we witness Naruto fighting Alfonso in Knight form. Naruto was using his Emperor form as Alfonso used his Gaia armor. Both blondes threw slashes as they jumped away. Naruto jumped up as he held the hilt with both hands and gathered energy at the tip. He lifted the sword up as a beam of energy erupted from the blade. He swung it downwards as he yelled, "Cosmic Slash!" True to his words, the beam unleashed was light the light of the moon and held large amount of power in it. This was also the watered down version of the Rasen-Big Bang Slash.

Alfonso nearly stood there as he did his own attack, "Kenjutsu : Omega Stream!" His blade took on a blue glow as he slashed multiple times, breaking the beam of blue energy. He charged as Naruto did as well. Nobody knew that no one in the Shinobi world could ever hope to best a Makai Knight lest you were a strong Horror. The Makai Knights were practically beyond S-rank if trained properly. Naruto himself was well on his way to achieve a level beyond S-rank, which wouldn't be long.

The blondes' armours timed up as they went to their dimension gaps. Jiraiya clapped with Kasumi as Naruto fought Alfonso to the point he had to try hard to defend himself. Jiraiya then told Naruto, "Naruto, I have something for you. Though I want you to sign the Toad contract like your father did, you should have your mother's contract." He took out a scroll that had the Kanji "Kaijuu" on it. Before they could say or do anything, Zaruba said, "Couldn't Naruto just sign the Toad with his left and his mother's contract with the right?"

Jiraiya face-palmed, "Why didn't I think of that? There were people who signed two contracts in the past, so it should be possible. Anyway, sign your name on both scrolls with one of your hands, each of them a different hand and with some of your blood."

Naruto nodded and did so. Jiraiya then showed his the handsigns for the jutsu, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey , Ram. Naruto repeated the handsigns after biting his right thumb and slammed the hand on the ground. The effects were instant as large amount of smoke appeared. A large object was seen as it cleared to be something that looked like a dinosaur. The creature bellowed, "WHO DARES SUMMON ME, THE GREAT GOMORA!"

Naruto looked at the creature from its head and replied, "Me, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I summoned you, Gomora-sama." Gomora said, "Hmm, Uzumaki, huh. Come down onto my nose so I can see you." Naruto did so as Gomora examined him, "Hmm, you look like my previous summoner's mate, Namikaze Minato. And you said your name is Uzumaki-Namikaze, so I can assume you're their son, correct?"

Naruto nodded. Gomora then said, "I am the boss summon of the Kaijuu clan. Let me see your memories and I'll determine your worth." Naruto nodded as he felt a new presence enter his mind for a few seconds before exiting. The great Kaijuu said, "You are worthy, I hereby declare Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to be our new summoner. I'll see you soon, try summoning Cyber Gomora. He's my brother and he's been wanting to see you as he is Kushina's personal summon. Maybe you can get him to be your personal summon as well. Farewell."

Naruto then repeated the jutsu, this time summoning a blue, black and silver creature that looked mechanic. It said, "So you're Kushina's son. Pleased to meet you, bro told me bout your memories just now. I'll be your personal summon if you want. So, whaddaya say?" Naruto could only nod as Cyber Gomora's X-shaped symbol on the chest glowed yellow as the pact was sealed.

After that, the cyber Kaijuu poofed back to his dimension. Naruto was tired now, after a spar, he almost used up his chakra for the two summons. If he was at full power, he could have done the jutsu ten times without tiring but because of the spar, summoning and pact which took a lot of chakra, he was exhausted.

Jiraiya nodded at Alfonso, who looked at Naruto, "Bro, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You've done a lot this month and a few moments of rest should be okay right?" Naruto nodded as Alfonso carried Naruto back to his home. Kasumi who was shocked from Gomora's arrival just went back to the mindscape.

As Naruto slept during the afternoon, Kasumi asked him in his mindscape, "Naruto-kun, can you take me on a date later at night?" Naruto nodded, "Sure, I've got nothing to do and we never went out before due to the seal. But its not a problem now."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Well, we'll go out at six, okay?" Naruto nodded and went back to sleep.

AT six, Naruto and Kasumi walked out of his apartment and headed for Ichiraku's as the two knew no other store would serve them. They sat down and ordered their food. As they talked, the number one mutt came and said, "SO you're cheating on Hinata-chan huh?! You goddamn asshole, I'm gonna tell her and she'll be mine!" Before Naruto could do anything, Kasumi blurred and grabbed the boy's hand, crushing it, "If you ever speak ill of Naruto-kun again, your hand won't be the only thing that will break. And I'll have you know Hinata-chan is like a sister to me and sharing Naruto-kun with me." She let go as Kiba ran away while muttering something about damn lucky blonde assholes.

As Kasumi sat down, Naruto whistled, "Damn, you looked hot in that dress even when you're angry." Kasumi smiled, "Thank you." After they finished their meal, they went above the Hokage Monument and sat there gazing into the sky. Naruto said, "You know, the sky is beautiful tonight." Kasumi nodded as NAruto continued, "But you're prettier and hotter." He turned to her as she kissed him. No words were needed more as the two kissed under the serene moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Next chapters will cover Hinata and Haku's training as well as dates for them with our dear blonde hero Naruto. Hmm, I made a rhyme. Anyways, review pls


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Garo or Naruto, cause Lara wouldn't be dead if I did and Ryuga and Rian would become a couple in the show before it ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one month training starts for HInata. She is now facing her father. Hiashi said, "Hinata, now, we're going to train you to execute the Hakke Hyakkuniijuuhachi Sho, Hakke Kaiten and Hakke Kusho. I'll also be helping you with your Makai Armor with the scrolls from the family library." Hinata nodded as Hiashi started her training.

Hiashi showed her how to utilize the Juuken to the Makai Armor more efficiently and she could now shut down whole chakra networks using the Shiro armor and even invented her own Hakke Sanhyakkugojuurokusho (Eight Trigrams 356 palms). Now, she is seen sparring with her dear father.

Hinata thrust a Juuken enhanced stab with her sword as Hiashi sidestepped. Hinata sheathed her sword as both Hyuuga went into the Hakke stance. Both father and daughter yelled, "Hakke Hyakkuniijuuhachi Sho!" Both threw a total of 128 Juuken strikes at each other which collided and negated all of the strikes. They jumped back as they pulled their palms back, shouting, "HAKKE KUSHO!" They thrust their hands foward as the air palms collided, creating a shockwave. Hinata drew her sword as they both charged, spinning as they met, Hinata and Hiashi yelled, "Shiroken Hakke Kaiten !/ Hakke Kaiten!" The classic Kaiten and the sword version of the Kaiten clashed as Hinata's proved to be superior as Hiashi was blown away.

Hinata gasped in shock that she had beaten her father in their techniques, "Tou-san!" Hiashi got up and smiled, "Well, I guess you've surpassed me in the Kaiten. Lets continue with our training." They then went back to sparring.

In the evening, Hiashi , Hinata and Hanabi just finished dinner. A branch member entered Hiashi's study and said, "Hiashi-sama, Neji-san wishes to see you." Hiashi sighed and nodded, he failed to take care of his brother's son because of the damn elders who branded him and forbid Hiashi to adopt the poor boy. As Neji came in, the boy said, "Hiashi-sama, I wish to talk to you about my father." Hiashi was slightly surprised, he was expecting this but it never came until now. The man nodded and replied, "What do you want to talk about?" Neji continued, "Hinata-sama told me that what I know about that night was fake, I wish to know the truth." Hiashi smiled sadly, don't get it wrong, he was happy that his daughter finally got through that thick wall of 'Fate' in his nephew's mind, but thinking about that night made him sad.

Hiashi said as he took out an envelope, "That night, it was true I killed the Kumo Ambassador. When they demanded my body, I was prepared to kill myself just to protect your father, my daughters and of course you. But your father suggested to go in my place . I denied it. But well, he Juuken me at the stomach, I fell and he gave me this letter for you. I wanted to adopt you, but the damn elders forbid me. I'm not asking for forgiveness, Neji, but I wish for our family to be whole again."

Hiashi then bowed to Neji, the boy quickly said, "Hiashi-sama, don't bow to me. It is inappropriate for someone like you." Hiashi stood up and sighed, "First I failed to help my best friend's son whom my daughter is to be wedded to, then I failed to take care of my brother's son. Minato, Kushina and Hizashi must be turning in their graves now."

Neji said nothing as Hiashi continued, "Never mind, Neji, your father left that letter for you. Here are scrolls for our clan techniques. You should have them, even if you are of the branch family, you are my brother's son, my nephew. I think you should seek Naruto out, he is a good with seals as he keeps the Scroll of seals with him. He may have a way to get rid of your cage."

Neji nodded as he left. Hiashi sat down as he sighed and continued with his paper work.

(Timeskip three weeks)

Hinata stood in front of her father. She improved by leaps and bounds over the weeks. Now she was to have a spar with her father. Neji was the referee. As they went to their stances, Neji swung his hand down, "HAJIME!" Then the boy jumped away as the daughter and father charged. Hinata threw a Juuken strike which was countered by her father. Hiashi saw that his daughter had yet to draw her sword so he went into the Hakke stance. As he did, he noticed Hinata had gone into a totally different stance, but still the Hakke stance. He narrowed his eyes as he went in, "Hakke Rokujuuyonsho!" Hinata then yelled, "Shugo Hakke Hyakkuniijuuhachi Sho!" She stood there moving her hands around herself, it looked like the Kaiten and the Rasengan combined together. Hiashi's eyes widened as he was blown away by the Jutsu.

Hinata then focused chakra into her hands, more than a Juuken strike needed. Hiashi narrowed his Byakugan eyes as Hinata had charged,he then felt a burst of chakra from his tenketsu as he noticed the way the chakra flowed at Hinata's hands were different. While the Juuken had thin, blunt chakra needles that closed tenketsu, her hand had thick, sharp chakra spears that opened tenketsu. Hiashi was confused, what would opening tenketsu do to an enemy.

Meanwhile, Hinata was grinning inside, the look in her father's eyes told her he hadn't figure out her technique. She then charged and opened several tenketsu. Hiashi felt a lot of his tenketsu open with a burst of chakra. Slowly, he felt his chakra depleting fast. His eyes widened, she had opened the tenketsu and made him bleed chakra.

Hiashi chuckled as he closed the extra tenketsu, "Not bad, Hinata. You used the bursts of chakra when you open tenketsu to deplete their chakra. Impressive if I do say so myself. But it ends here now. Hakke Hyakkuniijuuhachi Sho!"

Hinata said nothing as she did handsigns, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" From the moisture of the air came a water dragon as he slammed into Hiashi. The clan head was thrown away as he was open from the Hakke stance. Hiashi smiled as he stood up, "Good, Hinata. You caught me off guard using a Jutsu. You are ready for the exams now. Take the next few days off. "

The girl nodded. Then a white creature appeared. It held a note as it addressed Hinata, "Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata nodded, the creature continued, "Naruto-sama told me to give this to you." It handed the pale-eyed girl the note. It read, 'Hinata-chan, I'm giving you this note as I do not want to intrude your training time. Though I wish to go on a date with you, tell Eli-chan if you want to. Love you, Naruto'

Hinata looked at the white snake like creature and said,"Tell Naruto-kun to pick me up at six." The creature nodded but before it could go, Hiashi asked, "You are of the Kaijuu clan aren't you?" The creature nodded, "I am Eli of the Eleking branch of the Kaijuu clan. Now, if you'll excuse me." It then disappeared in a burst of electricity.

Hinata asked her father, "What is the Kaijuu clan?" Hiashi replied, "The Kaijuu clan was the summoning contract of the Uzumaki clan, much like the Saru contract for the Sarutobi. Naruto must have signed the contract. There are many kinds of Kaijuu in the Kaijuu clan. The one we saw just now was of the Eleking branch, best used with Raiton Jutsu. It is also best used for infiltration and assasinations as it can turn invisible. The strongest species is the Zetton species but the Gomora species is the boss branch of the contract. They are actually all loyal to each other. I just wish our clan was like that."

Hinata sadly nodded, then Neji cut in, "But you have to prepare for your date with your Naruto now don't you, Hinata-sama?" Hinata blinked for a second and vanished in a burst of speed back home. Hiashi and Neji sweatdropped as they had never seen Hinata run so fast.

(In the evening)

Hinata was in a lavender dress and let her hair down. Just then Naruto came and was greeted by a branch member, Ko. Ko said, "I'm sorry about last time, hope you forgive me, Naruto-san." Naruto chuckled as he said, "It's fine." Ko then continued, "Treat Hinata-sama well, or I'll make you have your worst nightmares." Naruto nodded as Hinata came out.

Naruto gaped at how Hinata looked, her shoulder length hair was let down and the lavender dress she wore looked perfect on her. Hinata giggled at the rare look of shock on her boyfriend and was secretly happy she could have that effect on him. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking, "Damn, last time Kasumi-chan wore a dress similar like this... The both of them look perfect in them. I'm so fucking lucky."

Hinata then broke the blonde from his thoughts, "So, Naruto-kun, shall we go?" Naruto nodded as they went towards a fancy restaurant. When Naruto had sent Hinata the note, he found that there were a few other restaurants that supported him and one of them was the fanciest restaurant in Konoha which had an owner who knew of Naruto's heritage and was a good friend of his parents. When Naruto was strolling around, the owner found Naruto and told him about it. So Naruto asked the owner for a favor and got a table.

Hinata saw where they were headed to and gasped, "Naruto-kun, you got a table at the Gold Ginga? Tou-sama had difficulty booking a table. How did you?" Naruto was about to answer when the owner of the restaurant came out, "Naruto's parents were good friends of mine. They saved my life a few times. I tried supporting you but the civilian council forbid me before you went with Alfonso-sama. The only ones who dared to go against the council was the Ichirakus. Best I can do is serve you with my best."

Hinata could only nod as they went in. After a romantic and relaxing meal with violins playing in the restaurant, they went to stroll at the park. Just then, Kiba appeared out of the blue and yelled, "Hinata-chan, this blonde asshole cheated on you. Last time I saw him with another girl, he's not worth it-" He was cut off by Naruto,"Geez, do you have to keep interrupting my dates?" Kiba was about to retort when Hinata asked, "Was the girl redheaded?" Kiba nodded, Hinata continued, "Then she should have told you we are sharing Naruto-kun, now leave or I will make you." She said the last part activating her Byakugan. Kiba gulped and left but not before sending a glare at Naruto.

Naruto whistled, "Damn, you and Kasumi-chan look so hot when you're mad." Hinata then slid her hands around his neck as she said in a sultry tone, "Does this look hot to you?" Hinata kissed him in the cheeks and Naruto couldn't take it anymore as the mental images Kasumi was sending him was too much plus Hinata's action made him do the only thing he could, faint with a smile.

Hinata sighed as Kasumi appeared in a Kage Bunshin, "You sent perverse images into his mind just now didn't you?" Kasumi nodded giggling. Hinata sighed again, "Never mind, lets just take him home. I wanted to have a hot make out session with him but guess he couldn't take it."

The two girls then took their boyfriend home, who would find three hot girls sleeping with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope this lives up to your expectations. Review pls. And would anyone go and accept my challenges? I want to see stories like that and nobody even looks at my challenges...=.=


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer, I do not own Garo or Naruto. (And I noticed I missed out the fact Zabuza should be in Kiri, so I should note that he came to Konoha during the exams in case you're wondering.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku stood in front of a waterfall with Zabuza. With the approval of Mei and help of Alfonso, Zabuza had been authorized to come to Konoha to help train Haku. Now, the man was training his surrogate daughter in the art of silent killing. Zabuza said, "Now, Haku, your Hyoton Kekkei Genkai is actually perfect with the silent killing. With the Hyoton, you can freeze the air and turn it into mist. So, I'm going to teach you to project your voice around the area of effect." Zabuza and Haku practiced this several times before going onto ninjutsu.

Zabuza said, "Now, we're going to have to up your ninjutsu. You can't just rely on your bloodline. Keep it as a surprise when the enemy is unsuspecting or thinking he or she will win. This is the Suiton : Suikodan." Zabuza did the handsigns Tora, Ushi, Tatsu,U,Inu,Tori,Ne, Clone seal, Tatsu,Hitsuji. Then, a shark made of water appeared and destroyed the dummies Zabuza placed for ninjutsu training. After learning this jutsu, Zabuza taught Haku all kinds of other jutsu before going into her kenjutsu.

Zabuza faced Haku, "Haku, I want to see how good is your kenjutsu, then we can train from there." Haku nodded, "Hai, Zabuza-sama." Zabuza then drew the Kubikiribocho and Haku drew her Yukiken. Both charged as they locked blades, Haku jumped away and ran around Zabuza giving stabs and slashes. Zabuza blocked most of the strikes but occasionally one would get through, though he could not hit the girl as she was always running around after each strike.

After a few minutes, Zabuza nodded and signaled Haku to stop, "Alright, I've seen how good you are. A little lower than Naruto but still impressive. You use your light body to run around, giving slashes and stabs, which is good as your sword is made for that. Now, I'm gonna teach you something I got before I found you." He then took out a scroll, "This is the scroll on the kenjutsu style, Berserk Healer. It specializes in speed and dealing great damage. Of course it also focuses on power, there also few kenjutsu moves in there that focuses on speed before hitting hard. Maybe that's why its called that, or its just because the first user was a healer and hit hard."

Haku sweatdropped at the last comment and they started learning the kenjutsu style. As they went through the Katas, a small creature appeared, it was humanoid, looked like a crab on the head and had two pincers as hands. The creature said, "Are you Momochi Haku?" Haku nodded as the creature held out a note, "My master told me to give you this, something about not wanting to intrude your training time." Haku took the note and read before smiling. She told the creature, "Ariigatou."

The creature smiled, well, if it could, and vanished in a poof. Zabuza blinked his eyes and thought, 'That was a Kaijuu summon, who in the hell got it?' Haku then said, "Zabuza-sama, we'll need to fasten our training, I have a date with Naruto-kun later." Zabuza nodded thinking, 'So the gaki got the Kaijuu summons, lucky I'm not his enemy anymore.'

The father-daughter duo the fastened their training pace as they didn't want Haku to miss her date.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat on the roof as he spotted the Kiri nin, Damashi. Gaara smirked and sent his sand and grabbed the gennin, pulling the gennin up, he smiled crazily and made a crushing movement with his hands. The sand wrapped fully around Damashi and tightened, only thing left was the blood on the roof and the bloodied sand.

Not long, news went to the council, Mebuki screeched, "Since the Kiri nin is dead, we should let Uchiha-sama participate in the exams." Most of the civilian council nodded as the shinobi council were discussing about this. Hiruzen was just sitting there rubbing his temples. Homura said, "Hokage-sama, we should really let Sasuke enter the finals, I mean, we can't just let him miss out on this." Then, Alfonso who was sitting beside Hiruzen whispered to him. Afterwards, Hiruzen nodded and announced, "Alright, Sasuke will be fighting Dosu in the first match. But keep in mind if he is late, he will be disqualified, no exceptions." Hiruzen then signaled Anbu to tell the Uchiha.

Speaking of the Uchiha, he was crouching on a tree branch watching Kakashi train himself. Kakashi made handsigns as lightning appeared in his hand, yelling before thrusting the lightning engulfed hand into the dummy, "Chidori!" And unfortunately, Sasuke watched this, with his Sharingan active. Inside Sasuke thought, "An asassination jutsu, with this, I can kill Itachi and the dobe as well as claim the sword and that ice bitch of his!" The curse mark then glowed brightly before going back to normal.

In Oto, a white haired man was speaking with one Orochimaru. Orochimaru said licking his lips, "I look forward in working with you, Jinga-dono." Jinga laughed maniacally, "Indeed, soon, we will crush Konoha and destroy the Oogon Kishi and his damn sidekicks." Behind them, all of the Oto shinobi had their eyes glowing yellow as Inga Horrors appeared from portals to Makai. Jinga thought, 'Soon, Oogon Kishi, we will begin our favourite game of fighting to death. And I will avenge you, my dear Amiri.'

Jinga then held up an object, he threw it up as it grew, turning into a castle. Jinga went in and sat on the throne, then the castle turned into a gigantic humanoid being. Jinga thought, 'Now, Radan is back, I need to do something first concerning our little Uchiha.' Jinga then vanished from his throne, headed for the Uchiha. Jinga found himself in the Uchiha compound, where the emo king was training. Jinga smiled, though it wasn't the mad smile he usually had, it was a sad smile, he thought, 'Sure brings back memories, back before Amiri was still alive, when we were still human. All because the village thought our son was a threat and killed him.' (Jinga and Amiri are Uchiha in my story, that's why they have so much hate, and the past Garo killed Amiri. The two are also of Minato's generation. Otherwise its the same, why the both's son was killed etc)

Jinga found the young Uchiha and called, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you want power? Power even stronger than that Chidori in your hands?" Sasuke looked at the man and was interested. Jinga thought, 'Bingo, I guess we Uchiha can't help it, we love power.' Jinga continued, "Follow me." Jinga led the emo down a set of stairs unknown to Sasuke that was in the compound, the emo asked, "Where are we?" Jinga replied, "This is where our ancestors met, it also helds the sword that is on par with Garo."

This perked Sasuke's interest,"If so, why are you telling me? Not that I don't want it, but if I were you, I'd take for my own and not tell anybody." Jinga laughed, as they reached the bottom. He face Sasuke and said, "That's because I already have one." Jinga then turned into his Horror/Makai Knight form. Sasuke gaped at the armor and noticed a sword placed at the end of the room. It radiated dark energy, it was identical to the sword Naruto carried except for being totally black.

Jinga noticed Sasuke eyeing the sword, "That is the sword, Sasuke. The Gaken, used to summon the armor of Ga. I used to be like you, Sasuke. I wanted power and when I learned of it, I trained to use it. Though I got another one. You are not the last Uchiha, Sasuke. From this day on, I shall train you to become like me, a Yami Kishi (Original idea, I don't know what an evil Makai Knight is called, so I just gave it a name). And together, we shall destroy the one that killed our family and the Oogon Kishii, Garo!"

Sasuke smirked as his conquest of power had taken a huge step foward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, hope you like it. GG and GB. Review please


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo. Now, start with the story. And I'll change Yami Knights to Horror Knights from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day for the Chunnin Exams Finals finally came. We now see all of the finalists in the arena. Sasuke then came in like he owned the place, but what got Naruto, Zaruba, Zabuza, Hinata and Haku's attention was the black sword on his back, which radiated Inga. Naruto asked, "Teme, what are you doing here? This place is for those who passed the preliminaries. Last I checked, you lost to Haku-chan." Sasuke growled at the reminder that he lost to the ice girl before smirking. A man with a senbon in his mouth walked to them and said, "The council decided since Damashi died, Sasuke should fill the gap as it would show Konoha's 'power'."

Every participant present pushed the urge to facepalm, the all saw the Uchiha's so called power first hand and knew the council was favoring the duck ass boy. Meanwhile at the Kage box, the Mizukage, Terumi Mei walked in with Zabuza and Choujiro. She noticed Damashi was missing and asked, "Where is Damashi? He's supposed to be here, and why is the Uchiha here? I heard he lost to Haku there."

The Kazekage and Alfonso who was invited as a leader, also looked at Hiruzen waiting for an explanation, though secretly, he thought, 'I must thank that damn council, they let Sasuke-kun enter and soon I will see how my vessel is.' Hiruzen sighed, "Well, Damashi was killed by some unknown party during the month, we found he was impaled by something but couldn't find the weapon. It wasn't a sword, spear or whatever weapon we know of, it was as if he was just impaled and died. The council, with all of its wisdom, decided to have the Uchiha fill the gap. I apologize, Mizukage-dono if it is of any offence."

Mei huffed, "You do know this could be considered an act of war right? But I'll let this pass as I was looking forward to see the famous Garo, Shiro and Yuki fight here." Then she noticed Sasuke's sword and looked at Zabuza who was shocked as well, 'What is Ga's sword doing here? I thought the priests and knights sealed them away. Wait, Uchiha, they were guarding the sword last time. That idiot, he must have touched it and got that armor.'

Back with the contestants, Zaruba thought to Naruto, Haku and Hinata, "Be careful of the Uchiha, he has the Gaken. Its as strong as the Garoken, practically a Horror version of Garo. I thought the previous Makai Knights have destroyed or sealed away the swords of the Horror Knights long ago. If any of you fight him, go for the armor straight away. Try to prevent him from using the armor. I'm positive Naruto will win, but I fear for Haku and Hinata.'

Kasumi then piped in, "If he uses the armor, use your swords and hit the symbol of the armor with the tip of your blades, it'll deactivate the armor instantly. Haku-chan, you know the spell for preventing summoning armors right?" She got a nod in return. Kasumi then continued, "Good, if you see him use the armor, no matter who he fights, seal it away discretely."

The man with the senbon then said, "I'm Shiranui Genma, I'll be acting as proctor now, so the first match is between Naruto, Gaara and Lee. Other participants please go to the stand there." They complied as Naruto, Lee and Gaara were the only ones left. Genma then said, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto versus Rock Lee versus Sabaku no Gaara, HAJIME!"

Genma then jumped away. Naruto drewn his sword as Lee charged at Gaara. Naruto smirked and charged at Gaara as well. Every hit Lee sent was blocked by sand like Naruto's slashes. They jumped away as Naruto sheathed his sword and did a set of handsigns, "Madou Katon: Honoo Ho'oh Ken!" He drew his fist back and thrust his hand forward, and out came a green flaming phoenix.

The fire bird hit Gaara's shield of sand, turning it into glass from the immense heat. Lee smirked in excitement and pulled off his socks, taking out several bars of metal. He threw them up as they came down aiming at Gaara. Lee then vanished in a burst of speed and Gaara suddenly was blown away hitting the wall with a crater. The metal bars then landed as several hit Gaara, causing spit to come out.

Up in the stands, Kankuro and Temari were worried, both for their brother and the two Konoha shinobi. Temari said, "Oh shit, they hit Gaara. I hope he doesn't lose control." Hinata asked, "What do you mean?" Kankuro was paling as he saw his brother stand up with an impassive look, "Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. If he has an impassive face during the battle, it means he'll go berserk mode, and it is never a good thing."

Hinata and Haku looked at each other and smiled, "Then we have nothing to worry about, if your brother is one, our boyfriend in nine." The Sabaku siblings had their eyes widen with Shino and Shikamaru as they got the hidden message. Gaara looked up and had a crazed look, "You two may very well prove my existance, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Rock Lee! FUUTON: MUGEN SAJIN DAITOPPA!"

A large gust of sand and wind rushed at Naruto and Lee. Lee used his immense speed and managed to dodge the attack while Naruto only raised his sword. The attack hit as Gaara thought he had at least killed one of them. Most of the civilians thought the demon was killed, while most of the shinobi were sad as they thought Naruto was killed. Alfonso thought nothing of it as he knew his cousin was stronger than that, Mei and Zabuza were impassive, Hiruzen was scared for his surrogate grandson while the Kazekage was happy that Naruto was killed as no one could survive that attack head on, especially not that blonde. Haku and Hinata were afraid for their boyfriend, most of them were sad Naruto was seemingly killed while Sasuke was smirking as Naruto was killed.

The sand then cleared to reveal Naruto in Garo's armor with all of its glory standing there. The civilians who still did not know the difference between the scroll and the kunai all cursed as the 'demon' was still alive, the shinobi were relieved that the boy was alive as well. At the Kage box, Zabuza and Mei were smirking, it had been a while since Mei saw the Oogon no Yoroi and she looked forward to seeing him fight. Hiruzen was mostly relieved that Naruto survived while the Kazekage cursed at the boy.

Lee saw Naruto and said, "I'm glad you are fine, Naruto-san. Lets defeat him and you and I shall have the fight of our flames of YOUTH!" Naruto only nodded as Gaara laughed like a maniac, "I was right that you will prove my existance! Now I shall show you my true power!" Sand then wrapped around Gaara as it formed a sphere. But before it could fully wrap around Gaara, Naruto sped right beside the redhead and kicked him, flinging Gaara across the arena towards a waiting Lee. Lee then kicked Gaara up as he met Naruto midair and they both held Gaara tight as they headed straight for the ground.

Naruto then quickly drew a seal on a tag and slammed it onto Gaara's chest and made a set of handsigns, "Fuijutsu : Bijuu Fuin!" Gaara's seal that contained the Shukaku glowed as it changed slightly. After that, Gaara fell unconscious. Up at the stands, Kankuro and Temari were shocked that their brother was unconscious without the Bijuu taking control. The Kazekage was furious as Naruto had possibly ruined the plan and he needed to wait until the second round of the matches to start.

As soon as Gaara fell unconscious, Naruto's armor went back to its dimension as he looked at Lee. They smirked as they vanished in a burst of speed, meeting each other in the middle. Naruto and Lee were practically fighting like Jounin, fists met as shockwaves were realeased. Punch for punch, kick for kick. Lee then landed as he yelled, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He then flew with a flaming kick. Naruto smirked as he made handsigns, "KATON: HONOO HO'OH KEN!" He charged with his flaming fist as well.

Above the stands, audience, participants and Kage, everyone were impressed at the level of skill both were showing. They were practically fighting at Jounin level. Mei laughed, "I see Kazekage-dono's son is out, and your ninja are quite skilled if I say so myself. They are fighting so hard shockwaves can actually be seen." Hiruzen chuckled, "Well, Lee is infuriated with Taijutsu and Naruto was trained by Alfonso-dono." Alfonso chuckled, "True."

Back at the fight, Naruto and Lee were now airborne. They landed and charged again. Naruto suddenly drew his sword and slashed at Lee who dodged and kicked Naruto up into the air. Lee jumped up and wrapped Naruto with his bandages and went down spinning. Naruto smirked and burst out of the binds and reversed the position, making it so Lee was taking the hit. Lee was surprised that he couldn't break out of the vice grip. Then he felt huge amount of pressure in his head as he blacked out. Apparently Naruto had binded Lee so hard he blacked out before they landed, Naruto noticed Lee to be unconscious and landed gently, placing him on the ground.

Genma saw this and announced, "SHOUSHA! UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" The crowd cheered, well, the shinobi part and the ones who supported Naruto did anyway. The medics took Lee and Gaara away as Naruto bowed and appeared beside Haku and Hinata. They smiled at him and hugged him. Kankuro saw this and grumbled, "Damn lucky bastard." Temari laughed at her brother as she knew he would never get a girl unless he changed his out fit.

Genma then said, "Momochi Haku and Hyuga Hinata, will the two of you come down." The girls nodded to each other and went down. Staring at each other, the soon to be harem sisters prepared to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done. Hope you like it, review please


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo. I also wanna know if you want Tayuya in the harem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two fiances of Naruto stared at one another on the arena, tension filling the air. Genma nodded as he saw the girls ready to fight, he raised his hand up, saying before swinging said hand down, "Momochi Haku vs Hyuga Hinata, HAJIME!" The girls immediately drew their swords and went into a kenjutsu fight. Swords, well rapiers, clashed as they parted.

Hinata sheathed her sword like Haku before they did handsigns, both yelled, "SUITON : SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" Two water dragons formed from the atmosphere's moisture and headed at each other, shocking almost everyone in the stadium. Water filled the arena as the two Makai-knights/kunoichi rushed at each other, rapiers drawn. Sasuke was furious as he couldn't copy any of their jutsu, courtesy of Kasumi's work.

(Flashback right before the girls went down.)

Kasumi called before the girls could go down, "Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm gonna give you two a seal so that the Uchiha can't copy your jutsu." The two girls nodded as they soon felt the seal in place. They then headed down.

(Smallest flashback done)

The swords-play between the girls continued as Mei and Choujiro smiled at the impressive kenjutsu shown. Choujiro thought, 'Hmm, their kenjutsu are almost on par with mine, if I am right, the Garo is more stronger in terms of kenjutsu than I am. Mei thought, 'Zabuza's daughter there is quite strong, a shame she chose Konoha, then again, if my love was here I'd come here in a heartbeat. As for the Hyuga, quite good for a Makai Knight, though I'm curious why Haku hasn't shown her alchemy skills.'

She jinxed it, as Haku brought out her brush with her left hand and shot a beam at Hinata, who deflected it with her blade. Haku then drew a seal in the air and punched it, creating more of the seals, surrounding Hinata. Hinata then raised her sword and drew the dimension gap, summoning her armor, right before the seals blasted multiple beams of energy.

Haku smiled and summoned her own armor, both girls surprised the hell out of everyone in the stadium since they never in hell expected Makai Knights to still exist and are witnessing a battle of said knights in a _Chunnin Exam Finals._ Both charged and the battle went on for a while, swords clashing again and again. Water and ice all around the arena as Hinata blurred around the arena, the Sharingan and Byuakugan not able to keep up.

Soon, the armors timed out, revealing two sweating and panting girls (Not that way ya damn perverts, or is it just me.) The two girls charged once again, intending on ending the match. Blades clashed as the battle for dominance began, after a while, Haku, being the older and more experienced proved tobe superior and knocked Hinata out. Genma nodded and said, "Shousha, Momochi Haku!" Cheers erupted, as Naruto cheered the loudest, embarrassing the girl. Meanwhile, Sasuke thought, 'Hmm, maybe I can turn her to my side, she'll make an excellent mate, plus it'll be nice to take away something from the damn motherfucking dobe.' (You have no idea how many alternate worlds of Naruto is in a relationship with his own mom and your own mom, Sasuke. And as for Haku being yours, keep dreaming.)

After that, the matches continued. (The only important ones are Naruto vs Sasuke and Haku vs Shino vs Temari, well the others are not important so I'll skip to the second round.)

The final match of the first round ended as Genma said, "Ok, now, the first match of the second round, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke. Please come down." The said boys came down as they stared at each other, well, Sasuke glared with pure hatred while Naruto had a poker face. Genma said, "You know the rules, HAJIME!"

Both boys immediately raised their swords and summoned their armors before Haku had a chance to stop the Horror Knight. Now stood two similar beings, one being pitch black and had a sinister look while one was golden, majestic and somehow had a heroic look with the fierce wolf as the helmet. Haku cursed as she failed to stop the dark knight (Not the batman.)

The two boys stood in their stances, well, Naruto did, Sasuke had no form whatsoever. (Naruto is in Raiga's stance) Somewhere, somehow, a ball of dust rolled across the gap between the two counterparts. Then the two charged. Blades clashed, Naruto felt Sasuke's energy levels skyrocket, somewhere around when he's in his Clock-up mode. As soon as Naruto thought this, Sasuke blurred, unlike the clock-up and hit Naruto's armor, causing sparks to fly as the blade landed on the Soul Metal. (Well, I'm not sure what the armors are made of, only know that Garo is made from Zedom, so I'll assume its made of soul metal.)

Light and darkness clashed once more as Naruto somehow, to Sasuke's surprised managed to keep up with him in default form. (Of course he can you dumbass, he's had it for years while you can only do it since last month.) Naruto decided to play with Sasuke and focused, a cape appearing on his back as he turned shiny black himself, donning the Emperor Garo Clock-up mode. In this mode, Naruto had already won, since in terms of skill, power and speed, not to say defense, Naruto outclassed the young stupid, arrogant, brainless, mother-less, dickless, gay(not happy) Uchiha.

As Naruto was about to end the match, Sasuke suddenly gave a burst of energy. The 'Kazekage' receiving the message from Jinga through Sasuke, nodded to his guards who vanished. Then, feathers dropped from the sky as everyone, well civilians anyway, felt drowsy and dozed off. The shinobi all felt it and dispelled the simple genjutsu. Sasuke smiled evilly from his helmet and vanished, before a giant black being appeared near the Chunnin Exam Stadium.

Up at the Kage box, Hiruzen asked as the 'Kazekage' laughed, "What is the meaning of this, Kazekage?!" The 'Kage' laughed and said, "All these years, you don't recognize my chakra, Sarutobi-sensei?" The voice had changed as Hiruzen's eyes widened. Alfonso sighed, "Orochimaru huh, we of the Makai Order have been looking for you a while." Mei and Zabuza drew their brushes and swords respectively while Alfonso drew the Gaia sword. Orochimaru laughed again, "Its a bit cramped here, why don't we take this to the roof?"

The snake sannin then vanished as the other kage/Makai Knights/Makai Priestess followed. Suddenly, four shinobi appeared and said in unison as they slammed their hands on the roof, "Fuinjutsu :Shishienjin!" A barrier appeared as the five were locked inside, well Choujiro should be helping them but he had been sent to help fight the other forces. Orochimaru cackled, "Hmm, four vs one doesn't seem fair, lets even the odd, Kuchiyose : Horror!" A circle appeared as three Horrors appeared ready to fight. Orochimaru thought, 'I must really thank Jinga for teaching me this, didn't think there'd be Uchiha alive besides Itachi and Sasuke.' Then the clash of the light and darkness began.

With Naruto, he was leaping towards the giant figure with Hinata and Haku beside him. He reached the end of the forest and saw the giant, it carried a trident and had boosters on its feet to help it move. It was pitch black and Sasuke was on top of it. Naruto said, "Girls, I want you to face Sasuke, I'm taking on big and black here." The girls nodded as they saw Sasuke jump down, Naruto going onto the plain and did the summoning jutsu, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Then out came Cyber Gomora, he roared as Jinga, who was pilotting the Radan Castle, was surprised by the Cyber Kaijuu's sudden appearance. Naruto stood on the Cyber Kaijuu and said, "Cyber Gomora, I need your help to fight this huge piece of pitch black here." The robotic version of Gomora was surprised to see Radan in its full form. He sighed, "Kay, but I'll need to hit the chest with my attacks to kill it, got it?"

Naruto nodded as the Kaijuu charged, claws clashed with the trident. The castle's legs flew up, kicking Gomora (I'm addressing the summoned summons by the original since they did refer Cyber Gomora as Gomora, and there aren't any other Gomoras in the area, so unless there are multiple Gomora or any other summon, they will be addressed as the original.) away as he stumbled. Gomora roared as he charged again, this time flipping and hitting Radan with his metallic tail, bashing the castle/giant.

As the giant was stunned, Naruto yelled, "Gomora, CYBER CHOUSHINDOHA!" Gomora roared as his claws and horn was covered in blue digital energy, then he slid forward with said energy and stabbed the Radan Castle, the energy overloading the being as it exploded. Jinga jumped down as he vanished before Naruto could pursue. Gomora nodded to Naruto who nodded back, before dispelling in a huge puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, kage/horror battle and the fiances of Naruto vs Sasuke. Review pls


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo. So in case you're wondering, the harem now consists of Hinata, Haku, Kasumi (aka Kyubi), and recently added Tayuya. I wanna know if there are any more girls you'd recommend, so please give some ideas, or if anyone wants the harem to end, just say it and I'll end it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto mounted Cyber Gomora and fought the Radan Castle, Hinata and Haku faced the dickless Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as he thought, 'Maybe I can knock them out and get the ice girl away, then I can meet up with Jinga.' Hinata and Haku were eyeing the Horror Knight warily. Sasuke raised his sword up, Haku immediately whipped out her brush and turned it, unleashing a burst of energy into Sasuke's dimension gap.

Sasuke pulled his sword down and waited for the armor but never came, he looked up and saw the circle had faded away. Only then did he notice Haku's brush, he smirked and said, "Ah, a worthy mate indeed. Why don't you dump the blonde idiot and help me repopulate the glorious Uchiha clan." Sasuke waited for the girl to jump on him and kiss him to death like any other fangirl would, but neither Haku nor Hinata were fangirls, Sasuke was just convinced every girl was a fangirl since all the girls he met (well interacted with) were fangirls.

Haku and Hinata narrowed their eyes as Haku said, "Now why would I do that, you just insulted our fiancee. You'll pay for that." Sasuke laughed maniacally, "So that's how you wanna play huh? Fine by me, soon you'll realize I'm stronger than your little gold idiot." Hinata said calmly yet dangerously, "Enough talk." Then the girls charged with their rapiers drawn.

Hinata and Haku sent stabs at Sasuke who dodged and countered the attacks with his own. While weaker than Naruto, Sasuke was not to be underestimated, he was around Haku and Hinata's level and could hold his own against either of them, but the two of them, not so much. The pressure was on Sasuke as he had to dodge the incoming slashes and stabs from the two girls.

The three of them were aware of Naruto's battle of the titans, Sasuke was cursing inside since the damn loser (In his opinion) was winning and had a strong summoning contract. He was then cut from his musings as Haku and Hinata rushed at him from both sides, swinging their swords, and would have killed him if not for Sasuke using the scarbard and his sword to parry both strikes.

He then noticed Jinga retreating and sending him a signal to retreat. Sasuke saw Naruto coming his way and cursed, there was no way in Makai that he could win against three Makai Knights, especially against Garo, Yuki and Shiro, much less survive. He immediately threw a kunai at Jinga's direction, well, where he went anyway, and Kawarimi with it. Naruto nodded to Haku and Hinata as they headed back to the Chunnin Exam Stadium.

They had arrived and saw the large barrier on the roof, surrounded by Anbu. Zaruba said, "Naruto, there are Horror in the barrier, seems Alfonso, Zabuza, the Sandaime and Terumi Mei are fighting Orochimaru and the Horrors, I also feel the snake's gonna summon something again. Use your armors, they should be immune to the barrier's fire wall so you can get in without difficulty."

The three Knights nodded and jumped to the roof. Naruto asked an Anbu, "How're they doing?" The Anbu saw Naruto and said, "Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Zabuza and Alfonso-sama are fighting against Orochimaru and unknown creatures, though they seem to be fine." Naruto nodded, "The creatures are Horrors, stay here on standby, I'm going in. Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, stay here with the Anbu, be ready for anything."

The Anbu and the girls nodded as Naruto summoned his armor and stepped towards the red barrier, passing through it cleanly. The Oto Shinobi Four had their eyes widened as no one had ever got passed their barrier safely without trying to destroy the barrier. Orochimaru noticed Naruto and said, "Ah, Naruto, how nice of you to join us." Naruto looked at Mei, Zabuza and Alfonso who seemed to be fighting the Horrors without their armor and said, "Alfonso-nii, Zabuza-sensei, why the hell aren't you using your armors?"

The two replied, "We can't." Orochimaru laughed, "This barrier does more than keep people in, it also disables Makai Knights from their armor, something I recently added to it." Naruto sighed and went into Clock-up and instantly killed the Horrors. He blurred into existence and said, "Now, let us finish this." Orochimaru smirked and replied, "Indeed."

He did a set of handsigns and slammed both hands on the ground, "KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!" Three coffins appeared as they opened up, revealing three Oto gennin, as paper swirled around and covered them, forming the figures of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and Namikaze Minato. The only female of the Oto Shinobi Four gasped as she saw one of the gennin in the coffins. She yelled, "Kin!" She dropped her part of the barrier and ran to the coffin but was too late as the gennin had turned into the figure of the Shodaime Hokage.

Tayuya growled at Orochimaru, "You killed her! You killed Kin for this, you'll pay!" She charged at Orochimaru, Naruto saw this and took advantage, charging as well. Orochimaru, having caught up in the heat of battle, forgot that he could use the curse mark to make Tayuya obey and quickly slid three kunai with jutsu-shiki into the three former Hokage each.

Naruto and Tayuya swung their sword and wind chakra enhanced battle flute respectively and would have wounded the snake sannin had it not for Minato and Tobirama blocking with a katana and a Hiraishin kunai. They jumped away as Naruto yelled, "Jiji, Alfonso-nii, you two fight Orochimaru, Mei-sama, Zabuza-sensei, you two fight the Shodaime, I'll handle my father, and Tayuya, was it, I don't know what happened, but you seem to wanna kill Orochimaru, so can I leave the Niidaime to you?"

Tayuya nodded, "He killed my best and only friend, I'm officially defecting from Oto and joining Konoha." Naruto smiled behind his helm and yelled to the Sandaime, "Hear that Jiji?" Hiruzen could only nod. Outside the barrier, all of the Anbu plus Naruto's three fiancees, well, one was inside of Naruto, facefaulted, leave it to Naruto to tell the Hokage about letting a former enemy join their ranks when they're about to fight said former enemy's boss.

Then, as if there was an unidentified signal, all of the shinobi leaped into action. Naruto and Minato were blurring around trading blows and Rasengan. Tobirama was slashing as Tayuya countered with her battle flute that was used like a sword. Alfonso and Hiruzen were pressuring Orochimaru, Hiruzen with his Bo, Alfonso with his sword against Orochi-pedo with his Kusanagi, ironically was a forever sealed-up Horror Sword, so the snake could never hope to use the armor or the true version of the sword, not even Jinga could break the seal.

All around the village, everything was in Konoha's favor. With the additional help from Kiri, Jiraiya's massive toads and Konoha nin retaliating, the Suna and Oto ninja never stood a chance and were mostly dead if not retreated. The Rookies were seen defeating Suna and Oto nin with the clan heads, well, besides Sakura, she was busy 'protecting' the academy.

Back to the roof, Naruto had drawn up a seal with the clones to counter the Edo Tensei seal, once he saw the jutsu-shiki by slicing his father in the shoulder, only for him to merge back into one. Now, he had sent the clones to give the other shinobi the seals. Naruto went into his Clock-up form as he and Minato went into a Hiraishin frenzy once more, trading blows whenever they made contact. Finally, with the combined speed of the Hiraishin and Clock-up, which allowed Naruto to see where Minato went, Naruto slammed the seal onto the place where Orochimaru had slid the kunai in, well, it wasn't required but it was safer that way.

Naruto looked around and saw that the oher Edo Tensei were successfully sealed. Orochimaru cursed as he saw the odds were stacked against him and yelled, "Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, we're leaving!" The remaining Oto Shinobi Four heard and knew that their leader had counted Tayuya to have 'betrayed' him, which was actually just him, Tayuya never had any loyalty towards Orochimaru at all, he was just a stepping stone for her to get stronger, like most people were to him. The Oto nin and Otokage then vanished before anyone could do anything.

The Anbu proceeded to capture Tayuya but was stopped by Hiruzen. The old Hokage said, "Tayuya, was it, you were Orochimaru's shinobi yes?" Tayuya nodded. Hiruzen continued, "So, you want to join Konoha, but tell me, how can I trust you? You could be a spy, all that could be an act." Tayuya replied, "That may be true, but I can give you info on Orochimaru, and I know the Yamanaka clan can prove I truly am defecting to Konoha." Hiruzen nodded, "Fine, to be sure, you'll be in custody for a while before we get a Yamanaka to look through your mind. And after that, since Naruto is partially responsible for you to be able to defect to here, you'll be living in his compound."

Naruto's girls yelled, "WHAT?!" Hiruzen smirked at Naruto as he knew the blonde was gonna go through hell, well, partially true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DOne, hope you like it.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or Garo. Sorry for the late updates, i was caught up with Gunpla and DOTA 2, so I didn't have the time for writing new chaps. Actually its just me not arranging my time nicely, anyway the harem shall end with Fu, I've made up my mind, now on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the time the village got back up from the invasion, Naruto had visited Tayuya frequently to keep her company with his fiancees, bringing her news on the village and the outside as well as bring her food etc, she was grateful for that but didn't admit it. After the village settled down from the commotion, Hiruzen told Inoichi to check Tayuya's mind. He found most of Orochimaru's secrets there and knew that one man named Jinga is an Uchiha. The other secrets were also relayed to the old Hokage. Hiruzen sighed as he got the info, "I guess the Uchiha are all our enemies now." In front of him stood Naruto and his team plus Tayuya.

He told the young blonde, "Well, Naruto, Tayuya-san shall be living at your compound as I said. You three will also be promoted. So congratulations, Jounin Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Chunnin Yuki Haku, Chunnin Hyuga Hinata and Chunnin Tayuya, the last one since you did hold your own against my sensei in his prime, albeit reincarnated. So from this day on, you shall be team Naruto."

Tayuya sweatdropped, "Team Fishcake?" Naruto blinked his eyes as his fiancees, third one included, laughed at Tayuya's implication. Naruto sighed as he shook his head, "Ano, Jiji. can I change the name to team Gaim, with us being consisted of mostly knights and all, no offence Tayuya-san."

Tayuya replied, "None taken." Hiruzen scratched his beard, "Hmm, sure. Report to me after this mission so that we can make it official since I'm planning on promoting Shikamaru that time as well." They all nodded, suddenly, an Anbu came in. He said, "Hokage-sama, the council has a meeting and wants your presence." Hiruzen frowned, "Strange, I didn't call a meeting. I also didn't know the council could call a meeting without my consent. Team Gaim, follow me to the chamber, I want you there with me."

The team nodded as they entered the room. the civilian council was already seated as were the shinobi council, though they looked pissed. Hiruzen asked,"Now, what is so important that we need to have a meeting?" Mebuki screeched, "We are here to discuss sending a retrieval team for Uchiha-sama and who gets to be promoted. Why are they here anyway?!"

Hiruzen replied, "I want them here. As for the retrieval team, if there is one, it will be to kill him, not bring him back. As for your second point, only I, the Hokage gets to decide who gets promoted." Mebuki screeched, causing Tsume to cover her ears, "We are the council! We get a say in everything! And we say that the fucking demon and his whores are not to be promoted! And you WILL send a retrieval team for Uchiha-sama and have him unharmed!"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he flared his killing intent along with Naruto and Tsume. Naruto said in a calm voice, "If you, dare insult one of my fiancees one more time, I swear you'll see everyone and every fucking thing you care about disappear from existence. And you can't do shit to order Jiji to do anything, nobody gives a fucking shit about your oh-so-precious dickless motherless and not to say gay Uchiha. And I'm not saying he's happy. So either you shut the fuck up, let the people talk nicely, or I'll make you."

The civilian council recoiled a bit but a brave man, or is he just plain stupid, stood up and stand, "Bring it you damn demon, you can't do shit toARGH!" He was cut short, literally as Naruto sheathed his sword. Blood splattering the council table. Naruto laughed, "So, anyone wants to say anything. Its funny, really. You say you hate demons, yet you are worshiping a demon yourself."

Mebuki screeched, "Uchiha-sama is not a demon, you are, if anything, he's a god!" The shinobi in the room all laughed, Tayuya said, "He's a demon alright, he became one when his own relative, the one whose son you killed if what he said is true, gave him the sword he now wields." Hiashi then said, "Exactly, and if the damn Uchiha is a god, then that should make us beyond a god. Everyone of us here, save the civilian council, are better than the Uchiha."

Koharu, Homura and Danzo were surprisingly quiet, reason being they knew the Horror Knight was a lost cause since the Wave mission, so in a way, they are on Naruto's side now. Mebuki continued screeching, "We order you to send a team to retrieve Uchiha-sama and make the Hyuga girl, ice girl and that redhead his wives to repopulate the Uchiha clan!"

The shinobi had enough and flared their KI twice as large, making the civilians almost faint from the pressure. Hiruzen said, "I'll say this once more, you are in no position to fucking order me, the Hokage, to do anything. And the things you just said is considered treason, ANBU! Take them to Ibiki and have them executed. I'm stepping off as Hokage and making Senju Tsunade my successor. Team Gaim, you'll fetch her back to Konoha with Jiraiya. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone went out of the chamber as Hiruzen said, "I forgot, Naruto, here's the key to your compound, well your father's clan compound, though now its yours. You may leave for your mission tomorrow if you want, just tell Jiraiya first." He handed Naruto a set of keys who sealed it in his dimension gap, before going into his office. Naruto decided to have the mission start tomorrow and sent a clone to tell Jiraiya.

Naruto faced his team of fully girls, "Hinata-chan, you go home and tell your father about our mission tomorrow. I wanna move into my compound today, Haku-chan, Tayuya-san. Haku-chan can just get your stuff from the apartment, I don't think you have any stuff here, right Tayuya-san?"

Tayuya smiled, "Of course I don't shit head, and don't call me Tayuya-san, makes me feel old. Call me something else." Naruto sighed, "Sure, and do you have to use such words?" Tayuya replied, "I've been like that since I was three."

The other girls shook their heads as they went to do their own stuff. Kasumi, Hinata and Haku noticed Tayuya's slight blush during her conversation with Naruto, something the still dense blonde did not. The three girls thought to each other, carefully blocking Naruto from hearing their conversation, Haku thought, "Hmm, seems like Tayuya is starting to like Naruto-kun."

Kasumi replied, "Indeed, maybe we can ask her about it. Then we can add a new harem sister, I can even add her to the mind link." Hinata thought, "Do you have to put it so blunt, Kasumi-chan." Kasumi laughed and said, "I'm surprised Naruto-kun is still so dense. He didn't notice Tayuya blush the whole time. Though I think it may have something to do with the fact Naruto is kind to her, no matter how short the time was. Since if I know the snake, he'll treat all of his underlings badly." Haku thought, "Well, we'll just let this play out then, she seems to be fine in my book." The two girls nodded, mentally as they went on with their own things.

Naruto made a dozen Kage Bunshin as Tayuya and Haku watched them carry the stuff out to his compound. As the blonde was busy, Haku decided to ask Tayuya, "Ne, Tayuya-san, I've seen you blush during conversations with Naruto-kun, do you like him?" Tayuya blushed at the question, "Why would I like him? He may be good looking and kind but he's not my type." She continued to say stuff about not liking Naruto, she was so distracted she didn't notice Naruto walk to them. He saw Tayuya's expression and asked, "What's wrong, Tayuya-chan?"

She jumped and yelped, "KITTA!" Shocking the two other people, Tayuya then only notice Naruto had called her Tayuya-chan and blushed scarlet red, much like Hinata used to. (Imagine Kamen Rider Drive where Chase asks Shinnonsuke if he likes Kiriko and Shinnonsuke denies it and jumps a bit shouting KITTA shocking Kiriko, the scene is like that) Haku saw this and tried to hold back a giggle. Naruto then said, "Well, I'm finished packing my stuff, where're yours, Haku-chan?"

Haku said giggling, "I've got them over at the door." Naruto nodded, "I'll have a clone take them, lets just go to the compound." The two other girls nodded as they went to the far side of the village where the Namikaze compound stood. Naruto unlocked the door with the keys and the three went in. They were awed as they explored the compound.

The compound was about a hectare in terms of land, and that was only the buildings and the small garden. There were training grounds specifically for Makai arts training and every element. There was also a waterfall and a pool as well as an onsen. Naruto said, still awed, "You two can take any room, I'm taking the master bed room. So, just put your stuff where you wanna sleep and we'll explore the rest of the compound together." Naruto said the master bed room with a twist unknowingly, making the two older (mentally) girls blush as they heard him talk.

Naruto put all of his stuff in his new room and decided to have a dip in the hotsprings. Unknown to any of them, the two girls also wanted to have a dip at the hotsprings together, and there was only one onsen. Naruto walked in naked and slowly sat into the water, enjoying the warm water as he relaxed. As he was thinking about the new changes, him becoming a jounin which he did not expect and getting his parents' compound etc, he heard foot steps and female voices and knew it was Haku and Tayuya. He wanted to shout that he was in here but too late, they slid open the sliding door and Naruto was gifted with the sight of two hot girls naked.

Haku and Tayuya giggled as Naruto flew back with a nose bleed, landing on the far side of the onsen as smoke came out of his ears, indicating his brain had melted from seeing them naked, the fact that Kasumi had been sending him perverted images of the four of them doing pleasurable things to him was making it worse. Now, most would think Tayuya would scream the word pervert or just scream as Naruto saw her nude, but she was from Oto and men in Oto were basically without morals, raping girls in broad daylight etc, so she was used to it, plus she was secretly satisfied she had that effect on Naruto, whom she secretly like because of the kindness he showed her in that small amount of time, which no one ever did in all her life.

When Naruto came to, he saw the two girls beside him and he wanted to get up as to not intrude their time, only to be stopped by Tayuya and Haku, as they insisted. Tayuya thought as Naruto was uneasy with that, 'Maybe, he is the right guy, albeit a guy with a glorified harem.' In her eyes, he was a gentleman, kind and nice since she never met anyone who was like that, thanks to Oro-fucking-chimaru.

The next day, the new team and Jiraiya gathered at the gates and prepared to search for Tsunade. Jiraiya said, "Good, you're all here, I envy you Naruto, having become a Jounin at such a young age and leading a bunch of hot babes at that!" He cried anime tears as he thought of Naruto becoming a pervert like him and said, "I'm proud of you!" Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto said, "Umm, ooookaaaay? Lets move out." They then headed for the village that Tsunade was last seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done, review pls. Tayuya will have a slight personality change to fit my story, which is less vulgar words and more civilized. Fuu will appear after retrieving Tsunade.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Garo. Here's the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the team of one perverted Sannin, one 'pure-minded' Garo, and three girls walked, Naruto asked, "Hey, Ero-sennin, where are we going anyway?" The girls were curious as well since they were not told of the destination. Jiraiya sighed and said, "Well, we're going to Shijima Village. Tsunade was seen there according to my spy network."

The team of four nodded as they continued walking. Behind a few trees near them, two shinobi who wore black cloaks with red clouds on it and straw hats were watching them. One of them carried a large bandaged object, he said, "Itachi. when are we gonna get the boy?"

The now known Itachi replied, "We're not gonna take him, just gauging his skill level and abilities so we can form a plan to defeat him. But first we have to get jiraiya away from him, then you'll handle the three girls while I handle the boy. If possible, we'll capture him, but otherwise, we only fight for a while and retreat." The man sighed and said, "Okay, fine."

Soon, the group of five reached the village. Jiraiya headed straight for the casino there and asked, "Hey, have you seen Tsunade?" The casino keeper looked at the sage and replied, "Tsunade the Legendary Sucker? Yes, but she left a few days ago." Jiraiya continued, "So can I know where she went?"

The keeper grinned, "Ah, you'll have to win to get that info, if you win, you get the info and a billion ryou, if you lose, you give me every bit of money you have there." Naruto sighed and said, "Okay, lets go with poker then." Jiraiya was about to say something but a glance from Naruto told him not to. The two sat down in front of each other as the dealer gave them cards.

Jiraiya, Tayuya, Hinata and Haku were watching the game. The keeper was grinning while Naruto had a poker face. The keeper said as he laid down his cards, "Full house, beat that gaki." The keeper was smirking inside since he had the dealer help him cheat and no way in hell Naruto was gonna have a nice set of cards.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the dealer took the wrong set of cards, so Naruto had an even better set. He replied, "And beat that I shall, royal straight flush." The keeper looked at the set of cards and his own. He slumped and said in a defeated tone, "Defeated by a mere child, Tsunade went to Tanzaku Gai since there was a sale on Sake there and a casino. Here's your money." He handed the blonde a billion ryou check as Naruto took it and the group left.

As they headed for Tanzaku Gai, Jiraiya said, "Never knew you has such luck Gaki." Naruto sighed and replied, "Idiots will only bet against me, over the past few years with Alfonso-nii, he brought me gambling to relax. I never lost once. You could say I've become a master now."

After a while, they reached the place, since its only a few miles away from Shijima Village. By then it was already night, so they got a room at a hotel, well, Naruto and the girls did, Jiraiya went after a woman after she winked at him. As they put their stuff in the room, they heard a knock on the door. Naruto grumbled, "So he's done already?" The girls giggled at the boy as he huffed walking to open the door.

He opened the door and said,"Well, its about time ya damn pervert, oh Itachi-san, who's this guy?" Itachi nodded, "Hello, Naruto-kun, this is Kisame. May we come in?" Naruto nodded. Kisame was confused as they walked in to see three girls chatting around. Itachi saw the girls and asked, "You're staying in this room with the girls?"

Naruto nodded, Kisame grinned at the boy before asking, "So what's up, Itachi? I thought we're here to fight the boy." Itachi looked at his partner, "I'm only telling you since I trust you, Kisame. I'm a spy for Konoha, at least the Hokage. Before I joined the Akatsuki, I met Naruto here and his cousin. I'm not loyal to the Akatsuki, Kisame. The leader is planning something that'll destroy the world. This cannot happen, so I cannot allow him to get all the Bijuu, even if its only one."

Kisame nodded, "Okay, I'll help you." Itachi blinked, "What? No traitor, no nothing?" Kisame grinned, "I'm not loyal to the Akatsuki either, Itachi. I'm Kiri's spy. Mei-sama thought of it after Zabuza attempted to kill Yagura. She wanted info on stuff only the Akatsuki could get, or at least I could get them easily."

Itachi replied, "Oh." Kisame continued, "I was actually thinking of a plan to prevent you from capturing Naruto since Mei-sama told me she and Zabuza would kill me if Naruto, Haku or anyone is hurt. And I don't want the two of them on me." Itachi offered a small smile, "Funny, I was thinking the same."

Tayuya got tired of them and said, "While I'd hate to interrupt a budding bromance between to S-rank missing nuke nin, can you please tell me why are you here?" Itachi sighed, "I'm here to ask Naruto about Sasuke and other things, namely tell him of our organization. But with Kisame's case this changes everything, so how's Sasuke?"

Before Naruto could reply, Haku said, "Your number one brother is now with Orochimaru and an Uchiha name Jinga. Damn traitor tried to get me to become his sex slave, he even insulted Naruto-kun." Itachi was shocked, "Jinga is still alive? Sasuke turned traitor?!"

Naruto nodded, "Blame the civilian council for that, they spoiled him rotten and made him feel like he wasn't strong enough to kill you. That's why he felt Konoha holding him back, especially the ones put on his team were incredibly weak, and he was so used to getting everything on a silver platter he forgot that power came with hard work and the fact Konoha made you this strong. Now Sasuke's a Horror Kishii and is with Jinga and Orochimaru."

Itachi sighed, "I guess I'll have to kill them, I really hoped Sasuke'd turn out to be Konoha's hero though, so that my clan could be redeemed." Kisame laughed, "That's what you get from planning things after watching Helsing." Itachi glared at Kisame as the shark man continued laughed, "I mean seriously, he planned this after watching Helsing. He told me once when I asked him about it."

The girls were giggling as Naruto and Kisame were laughing. Suddenly, the door flew open, Jiraiya flew in Rasengan in one hand and sent it at Itachi, who drew a sword from his cloak and blocked the blow. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he noticed the small crow on the sword hilt, it was the same as the one his informant Kuro (Crow) would put on the letters he sent to Jiraiya. He asked, "You're Kuro?" Itachi nodded and smiled.

After the Uchiha Massacre, Jiraiya was doing 'research'. Then a crow flew by and handed him a note that said a person wanted to give him info on the Akatsuki and by Jiraiya's current network, it would be impossible and he had a way. The first few times, Jiraiya spied himself to make sure the info was true, and to his surprise, it was the exact same. So he relied on Kuro for Akatsuki's info.

Seeing Itachi, it made sense, only Itachi had the crow contract from Konoha. He said, "So that's how you got info on Akatsuki, you're part of it." Itachi smiled and nodded. Itachi said, "I used my Makai Kishii name as my alias. I'm surprised you didn't trace it back to me though." Kisame then said, "Well, we'd better get going, I still have to send a message to Mizukage-sama and we'd raise suspicion if we don't get back to our hideout."

Jiraiya nodded to them as the two missing nin walked away. He then turned to Team Gaim, "I know where Tsunade is,or rather where she'll stick to the next few days, so we'll meet them tomorrow and bring her back. Now get some rest." The team then went to sleep, with Naruto sleeping on the King-sized bed with his three fiancees since Kasumi wanted to be in the real world and explained to Tayuya about Naruto's situation, which she took well. Tayuya also slept on the bed, close to Naruto but with a distance. As for Jiraiya, he was kicked off the bed by the four girls and was forced to sleep on a futton at the other end of the room, right beside the toilet and cried anime tears mumbling damn lucky blondes.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kasumi had temporarily blocked Naruto off, and got Tayuya, Hinata and Haku in. Tayuya was confused where they were and thought it was a dream. Kasumi laughed and said, "No, this ain't a dream, Tayuya-san." Tayuya noticed the Kyubi and jumped away pointing at the girl, "You're the Kyubi!" Kasumi nodded, "Yes, but I brought you here for a reason. The three of us have noticed the looks you're giving our boyfriend." Hinata continued, "So tell us." Haku finished, "Do you like Naruto-kun?"

Tayuya's face flushed as they asked if she liked Naruto. Kasumi and the other two saw the blush and smiled, "Well, we'll take that as a yes then." Tayuya replied, "No, I don't like him!" Haku smirked as she looked at the other girls, "You know, they say denial is the first stage." Tayuya replied, "I don't like him, he's just kind, caring and a bit good looking, he's not my type."

Kasumi then said, "Are you sure? Normally girls who say that love the boy they describe that." Tayuya glared at the three girls and said out loud, "Okay, I love Naruto! There, you three happy?" As soon as Tayuya started saying 'okay', Kasumi had pulled said boy into the mindscape so that he heard every single word. Naruto stared at Tayuya, "Tayuya-chan, you love me?" Tayuya saw Naruto and pulled a Hinata, she fainted. The three other girls sighed and shook their heads. Naruto was confused, "What just happened?"

Kasumi sighed, "Never mind, stay here until she wakes up, we're going back to sleep. And don't you dare let her stay in your mind alone, I'll kill you." The three girls then vanished from the mindscape. After sitting there playing an imaginary, which was real in his mind, PS3 and ironically, he was playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, playing a 1v1 game with his mother fighting the Mizukage.

After a while, Tayuya woke up. She saw Naruto and asked, "Where are we?" Naruto replied as the PS3 vanished, "My mind, Kasumi-chan took us here. Did you mean what you said just now?" Tayuya wanted to deny it, but seeing as they were the only ones there, she nodded, "I started to pay attention to you when Orochimaru brought in info on a boy named Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I would accompany the messenger as he spied on you, I saw how you were when you were traveling. I liked that part of you. Just watching you made my heart beat quickly, but I didn't know how to tell you since Orochimaru forbid interaction. When we were going to invade Konoha, I didn't really want to, but I owed him for my life since he saved me from death. But he crossed the line when he killed my friend. I know you have the CRA, please let me join."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I accept, Tayuya-chan. I'll take you on a date here if we have the time. If not, we'll just have that date back at Konoha, okay?" Tayuya nodded happily and captured Naruto's lips with her own. They made out for a few moments before deciding to rest up for the following day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Done, review pls


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Garo. Here's the 20th chapter of Konoha no Oogon Kiishi, I'm placing my KR Fic as first priority, this second and my Gundam/Naruto fic last. So you'll expect lesser updates from now on, sorry. I just got a PS4 and I'm kinda addicted to it with my SAO Lost Song game now, my parents won't allow more than two games bought a year, which is fine by me since I'm waiting for Kamen Rider Batteride War Genesis and Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 next February. Anyways, enjoy pls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Tayuya's little confession, Team Gaim and Jiraiya headed for Tanzaku Gai. Naruto decided to take Tayuya on a date there since they were on a rush and didn't have time for a date in Shijima Village. As they walked, the team suddenly found Jiraiya missing.

Naruto and the girls looked around to find the pervert of a Sannin. Naruto sighed as he spotted the sage squatting behind a bush giggling perversely while scribbling notes, in front of him were a group of teenage girls playing at a waterfall, which surprisingly they didn't hear. The girls grew tick marks at the sight but before they could do anything, Naruto walked towards Jiraiya and threw him into the water.

This action surprised everyone before the women in the water realized what happened and proceeded to stomp and beat Jiraiya to death. Meanwhile, Hinata, Haku and Tayuya were blinking at what their boyfriend did. As for Naruto and Zaruba, they was rolling on the ground laughing.

Soon, Jiraiya recovered and they resumed their journey. Jiraiya grumbled, "Damn brat, you and Minato are the same. He did the same thing to me once too." Naruto sighed, "Ungrateful old man, I gave you a front row seat of the view, yet here you are grumbling about this shit." Everyone blinked their eyes before what Naruto said sunk in. Zaruba laughed while Jiraiya hugged Naruto, "Indeed you did! I have the memory fixed in my head when the beating started, thank you my godson!"

Hinata, Haku and Tayuya blinked for a few times, then Naruto's voice came to them via the mind link, "This is what the Gama Sennin really is, with a twist of a few words, he even thanked me for getting him beaten to death." After hearing that, the girls started giggling before going to full laughter, confusing Zaruba and Jiraiya.

By the time they reached their destination, it was already evening due to that little fiasco by Jiraiya. Jiraiya told Hinata, "Hinata, use your Byakugan and search for the largest chakra here besides me and Naruto. That's definitely Tsunade." Hinata nodded and activated here bloodline scanning the area. She saw different sizes of chakra in the area before spotting a large pool of chakra that wasn't her fiance or Jiraiya.

She looked at Naruto and nodded who returned it. Naruto then said, "She found Tsunade. Hina-chan, lead the way please." Hinata nodded and they headed for the bar beside a casino. Jiraiya held them and said, "I'll enter first and you four follow me. I'll do the talking and see if she can agree to come back." The jounin and three chunnin nodded as they went in.

The five approached the table with a busty blonde and a black haired woman. The blonde noticed Jiraiya and said, "Whaddaya want, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya made a mock hurt expression, "What? No hello, long time no see? Nothing? I'm hurt, Tsunade-hime." Tsunade sighed, "Just cut the chase, I already met Orochimaru earlier, so I already know you'd want something from me."

Jiraiya's face turned serious, "So he came to you already. Fine, we want you to come back to Konoha and become the Godaime Hokage. Sensei's stepping down and he is already set on you being his successor." Tsunade's face turned sour, "So the old goat wants me back, tough luck, but I ain't taking the hat. Only fools do that." The black haired girl sitting with Tsunade said nothing but had a worried expression.

Naruto's eyes twitched, Alfonso had told him his mother wanted to be Hokage and was the prime candidate next to Minato. So Tsunade not just only insulted her grandfather and grand-uncle as well as sensei, she even insulted Naruto's parents all in one sentence, and insulting Naruto's family meant a death wish.

Tsunade sensing his annoyance, looked at him, "You got something to say, brat?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Damn right I do, you just insulted not only the first three Hokage, you even insulted my father who was the Yondaime and my mother who was the second candidate for the hat!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized who she was looking at, "You're Minato and Kushina's brat, aren't you?" Naruto nodded in response, she then continued, "I see, but what I said is true. They were idiots, they tried to protect the stupid village and see where it got them? They died and the very ones they saved spit on their sacrifice, you know that as well as I do."

Naruto's annoyance grew to anger quickly, "One, they didn't die just for the village, they died for me as well. And two, at least they had something to fight for, even if the ones they fought for were motherless dickless assholes, unlike you, who is just a hollow shell who is known as the greatest medic and yet can't even move on from her past and can't face a little blood."

Everyone's eyes shrunk in fear as Naruto crossed the thin line. Tsunade gritted her teeth and said, "You, me the streets, NOW!" The two blondes then went out, one with an angry face while the other smirking. As they reached the center of the road, Tsunade said, "I'll give you a handicap, gaki. I'll fight you with just one hand while you can fight with all of your body."

Jiraiya started to say, "Umm, Tsunade?" Tsunade cut him off, "Shut up ya old pervert, I'm gonna teach him a lesson to keep his fucking mouth shut." Hinata, Haku and Tayuya sighed, this was gonna be one-sided since they knew their boyfriend could kill Tsunade if he wanted to with said Sannin fighting full power.

Tsunade faced Naruto who merely sighed and stuck his sword on the ground, telling the ones who truly knew him that he felt Tsunade wasn't really worth his time with her current condition. Naruto charged fist clenched and punched Tsunade who blocked with her right hand, her left hand put behind her back. Her eyes widened as she felt the strength behind the blow, which was as strong as her own punches.

She was blown away as she skidded to a stop. Naruto looked at her and said, "Still wanna fight with one hand, baa-chan?" Tsunade sensed him mocking her and growled, "You asked for it gaki!" She charged, this time with both hands. Naruto smirked and raised his hands, blocking a blow from the woman, once again surprising the Slug Sannin as she felt like she had hit a concrete wall by her standards, which meant Naruto's block was so hard, Tsunade's chakra powered punch felt like a normal person punching a wall.

Naruto raised his legs and kicked Tsunade across the road, flying until she slammed into a wall. Naruto appeared in front of her and hoisted her up, saying, "I bet Orochi-teme granted you your precious people revived and to join him, didn't he?" Tsunade's eyes widened as he was spot on. Naruto sighed, "I see, let me tell you then. The very technique he is using will only spit on the dead, the ones he revives are merely his puppets. I could very well kill you if I wanted to, ask Jiraiya if you want. I'll give you a week, if you join him, I'll kill you."

He turned and walked away, with the Sannin knowing he could really carry on with his threats from the mere show of power just now and leaving the rest of the group slack jawed, especially Shizune and Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Review please


End file.
